I'd Lie
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: Based on Taylor's Swift song I'd Lie. Veronica's in love and she knows it but insists on denying it to the world.
1. I'd Lie

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars** or the song I'd Lie**

**AN/ I'm new to this site and I've only now learned how to add an authors note, slow I know right? But I figured it out. I wrote this a few months ago and decided to post it because people actually reviewed on my other one-shot fic, which I posted just yesterday. When I checked my email after school I was surprised that I even had any reviews and those few words brought a smile to my face. I would like to thank those reviewers... uhm I'm not sure how to thank you guys other than leaving an AN lol **

**AN/This story is a lot longer. I hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**I'd lie  
><strong>

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

That big canary yellow monstrosity, though I tease him about his car it fits his personality perfectly. Its presence is always known, on the surface it can be persevered as big, bold and daring but if you look at it positively it's bright and cheery, then again usually he's positive attitude is reserved for me, I think I like that. He might act like a jackass but he is a big hearted, caring jackass. And if I wanted a ride in anyone's car it would be his... wait that came out wrong.

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

His eyes are so beautiful. It's a beautiful mixture of hazel, brown and a hint of green, it's so chocolatey. He has big puppy dog eyes that I can never say no to and I just get lost in them. I love that he can talk to me about anything and everything it makes me feel special, special to him.

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

Love hurts, I know that, he knows that but I still want him fall in love, with me if I'm being honest. I want to be the one he smile's that big bright boyish smile too whispering "I'm in love with you."

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke**

** I fake a smile**

His jokes are witty and funny, to actually get it you need to listen and be quick on thinking. He loves quoting, he has his daily inspirational messages, if anyone asks he'll say he has a calendar but I know better, he loves to read, he's such a dork. I think it's a natural born talent of his to be funny, charming, devilishly handsome, and practically perfect but sometimes it is hard being around him, loving him whilst he has no clue.

**That I know all his favorite songs and**

**I could tell you his favorite color green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

I know everything about him, about his family and if you were to ask him a question, I'd probably answer instead. He looks so good in green, definitely his color. My favorite t-shirt of his is green, whenever I have to wear a shirt of his I take the green one, hmm most of his green shirts are at my house come to think of it.

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

But I'd never admit that to anyone

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

He is far from innocent. Innocent would be the furthest word on my mind when I describe him but he really has no idea how I feel about him. And never will since he obviously doesn't feel the same. Sometimes I think of telling him, jumping into his arms and kissing him. Of course those thoughts would never leave my head, forever remaining a fantasy.

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

He is kind of pessimistic but he is more of an optimist with me when I'm feeling down. I'm more like getting him to see all the good in the world, anything to get him happy and smiley. He's so pretty when he smiles. It just lights up the room and makes everything better. I hate it when he cry's, I literally can feel his pain and my heart stings with hurt. I'm the only one who has seen him cry and it is a very rare occurrence when he does. It makes me feel special that he chooses me to be the person he confides in and leans on. He makes everyone believe he is happy go lucky but I know better.

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

I love bantering with him. He's one of the only people who would get anything I say, even all of my crazy references. He doesn't get offended when I say something that would probably sounds mean to a bystander; he knows that no matter what the intended purpose I would never intentionally insult him.

**He stands there then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breathe for you**

No matter what I think I can't help but have hope that he reciprocates my feelings. That one day I'll be the person he looks at with sparkling eyes and he will say those words I only dare to dream about. That he realizes he belongs with me. Or I'll just be one of Shakespeare's stories of unrequited love.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**

**So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle**

He knows everything about me except what's in my heart. He can see through any facade I may put up. He can read my face like a children's book but the only thing he seems oblivious about is the way I feel about him. I'm not the Sheriffs daughter for nothing, I know how to conceal the truth but I only do it because I can't risk it. But my god is he beautiful and I just hope that one day he does see it.

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

**His sisters beautiful; he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you ask me if I love him, **

But I would never say yes to that question

**I'd lie**

"Veronica Mars are you in love with Logan Echolls?" I force a laugh and fake a smile

"Where'd you get that idea? You of all people should know not to listen to rumors. Of course I don't."

**AN/ This was a one-shot. It could be turned into a few more chapters but I don't really know if I should make it into more chapters or leave it as is. What do you think? **

**Your words make me smile :) Seriously**


	2. AN Sorry this is not a chapter

Thank you for your positive reviews! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it!

To answer the question of where this story fits in... I have a few ideas:

1. It is pre-series, Fab4 still intact but Logan and Veronica are a lot closer. Veronica and Duncan are not going out and neither are Logan and Lilly but Veronica thinks that Logan loves Lilly.

2. AU Veronica and Logan are best friends. Lilly is Logan's off and on girlfriend. Naturally Veronica and Lilly dislike each other. Duncan is Lilly's brother and not Logan's best friend.

3. It is AU after season 1. Logan still showed up at Veronica door but he was not beaten by the PCHers and he and Veronica decided to become friends again. There's a reference to Veronica being the Sheriffs daughter, let's assume Keith was re-assigned to be Sheriff.

4. Logan and Veronica are best friends, Logan is a 09ers and Veronica is a 02er? Veronica's friend doesn't understand why she is so close to Logan because he is a jackass. But they respect her opinion and let it be but continuously warn her. Logan's female friends naturally dislike Veronica and can't understand Logan's attachment to her.

These are the ideas of where I think the story would probably fit. Which do you think is best? There is a poll on my profile. The most votes wins! It will be open until my exams end which is on the 29th/09

I would love to read your suggestions. And if anyone is interested in helping me write the story you are welcomed with open arms.

I won't be as active on this site after today until after my exams. It sucks, I know but I'm trying to discipline myself and with the internet I tend to get distracted easily and for a longer period of time. I can't wait for exams to be over and they haven't even started yet!

Since you guys are so awesome and you make me smile :) I posted a short one-shot, it's humorous.


	3. You Belong With Me

**AN/ Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) some of you guys left reviews about where this story fits, but unfortunately did not vote on my poll. I had to go with the poll results, but because you guys are so awesome I'll try to write a story for no.1 and maybe no.4  
><strong>

**_This story will be AU where Veronica and Logan are best friends. Lilly is Logan's off and on girlfriend. Naturally Veronica and Lilly dislike each other. Duncan is Lilly's brother and not Logan's best friend or Veronica's boyfriend._**

**If you have any questions or requests regarding this story feel free to ask! :)**

**This chapter is inspired by Taylor's swift song You Belong With Me**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>she's upset<br>she's going off about something that you said  
>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do<strong>

Is it okay for me to want to strangle my best friends' girlfriend? She literally throws a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants. I would blame her hair color, dumb blonde but it would be dumb on my part since I am blonde. He's trying to do damage control, really? If it was up to me I would have told him to dump her, wait a second I have told him that, jackass he still doesn't get that I'm always right. I don't know how he puts up with her.

_"Yeah, I'm with Ronnie," He tiredly sighs into the phone, he's back turned away from me._ _And I can hear the yelling start again_ _and Logan holds the phone away from his ear cringing at the sound_.  
><strong><br>I'm in my room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do'<strong>

I stay up listening to the song, replaying the times he wasn't caught up in the world of the reigning Queen Bee. I guess the one thing that keeps me grounded is knowing that I'm the only one who really knows him, so she won't last forever. Maybe till the end of high school but not forever.

_He turns toward me and I make funny faces according to her voice, mimicking her expressions and he's trying to fight back the laughter, I feel his mood lighten and that makes me happy.  
><em>

**'Cause she wears short skirts**  
><strong>I wear T-shirts<strong>  
><strong>She's cheer captain<strong>  
><strong>And I'm on the bleachers<strong>

Yeah so I'm the tomboyish best friend. I'm the one he comes to for girl advice for he's overly girly girlfriend. She's a cheerleader and I play girls soccer. She's the pretty blonde but I'm the smart blonde.

_He signals me to to stop because he's struggling to contain his laughter. I giggle as I relax on my bed, biting on my slice of pizza._ _Would I get charged of murder when my dad is the Sheriff? Probably. Would it be worth it for me? Hell yeah. Would Logan's moping be worth it? No, not even in the slightest_.

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

I hope for the day that he realizes she's just a girl but not The girl for him, preferably a day in the near future. Sometimes I would like to scream at him saying 'she's a b'iatch, you could do so much better'. Didn't I already express my opinion of her? Yes, yes I did. He asked me to try and 'play nice'. I did but she's so annoying with her 'you do what I tell you to do' and 'I always get what I want' attitude. I only want what's best for him, but unfortunately he's a little girl-struck. If only he would see...

**If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

I want him to be with someone who would treat him right, someone who would love him as much as he loves. Someone like me; no not someone like me. Me. I want to be the one to love him right. He warned me about lovebut I fell anyway. He said that if I ever did fall, I deserved that whole consuming love that you would find in the movies. He deserves that too, but of course when I told him that he insists that he'll never fall in love. I laughed it off as a joke because I do want him to fall in love but only with me.

_I glance over at him and sigh, maybe one day._

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy<br>**  
>It's always so naturally with just us. Whenever she's around, it's like he's a different person, he's the jackass Logan. The persona that he uses to the public because 'he's painted that way' so he HAS to act that way. I know in the beginning it wasn't that way but that's the way it played out. I still wonder why he's with her. It's not like he's in love with her. He would tell me if he did. He would express he's feelings, Logan is the kind of guy that wear's his heart on his sleeve. Maybe because he's the king of Neptune and she's the queen. Even though he doesn't love her doesn't mean that he's not trapped in her web.<p>

_He looks at me and does a dramatic eye roll and I laugh a little. He smiles at me and shakes his head_.

Maybe he has had enough. Who am I kidding, isn't this like a weekly act?  
><strong><br>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say your fine  
>I know you better then that<br>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

When he smiles it makes everything better. If I'm mad at him, that smile just makes all of it disappear. He used to have that smile when he was with her, in the beginning when I assume it was all flowers and pastels, that's why I tried to be friendly. Now I see it less and less, so the reasoning for my friendliness fades and I just want to yell at her, luckily I do have some control. When he says he's fine, I know it's a lie but I know it's just because he doesn't want me to worry and that he wants me to maintain that little bit of friendliness that I force myself to have towards her , or else I'd go all kung fu panda on her ass.

**She wears high heels**  
><strong>I wear sneakers<strong>  
><strong>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming about the day when you wake up<strong>  
><strong>And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

A part of me feels sorry for her, if she just hides under her persona or if that's her true self, it's sad either way. No matter what none of it is an excuse for treating him like a puppet. If only he'd realize that the 09er girls may seem like greener grass but are just artificial turf. My bad, he does realize that he's just blinded by one girl in particular. Maybe he I need to get him glasses.

_I giggle at the thought and he looks at me, confused at my sudden reaction and smiles, it's obvious he's not paying attention to her rant, he just replies in 'hmm' 'yeah'_

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

Why doesn't he know that he's the only one I love? That he's the only one I want to love me? That he's the only one who can give me the all consuming love? And that I'm the one who would treat him right. I'd never let that big bright smile which is almost as bright as his jackass yellow car leave his face. I'd always be there for him no matter what; then again he does know that I'll always be there no matter what because I'm his best friend and that's what best friends do.

_"No, I am... Sure... uh... Hmm, yeah..." He replies obviously not listening. "What? Fine I'll meet you" He frustratedly agrees.**  
><strong>_

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know<br>Baby  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**

I seem to always be waiting for him. For him to realize that I'm here and I love him. Would you just look at me in that way, for even a second and maybe just maybe realize that you might feel the same way?  
><strong><br>Oh  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<strong>

Is it bad that I'm happy that he comes to me when he's hurt or sad instead of her?  
><strong><br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry<strong>

We spend hours awake talking and when you start to laugh instead of crying, it makes everything better. Even though I know the late night talks are going to make us late in the mornings, that laugh and sparkling eyes make it all worth it.  
><strong><br>And I know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong  
>I think I know it's with me<strong>

I know everything about him and that fact alone makes it easier when he's with Barbie girl. The title may be with her but he's thoughts even the silliest are with me. I'm the one he goes to and I'm the one he talks to. She's just a pretty face.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

I know I might just be the best friend but can't a girl dream when reality hurts?

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**  
><strong>All this time<strong>  
><strong>How could you not know<strong>

He doesn't belong with her

**Baby you belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

Because he belongs with me

**You belong with me**  
><strong>Have you ever thought just maybe<strong>

I'll be with him forever, because best friends are forever. So maybe just maybe somewhere along the he will realize  
><strong><br>You belong with me**

I'm the one for him and he's the one for me and that ever consuming love is meant for us.

**You belong with me**

_"Hey Ronnie, uh Lilly, she's apparently in a forgiving mood if I get over there now, rain check? I promise next movie night I'll watch whatever movie you want. Even the South Park movie for like the hundredth time."_

_"And..." I emphasis, he's the one bailing on me, I'm not going to let him of that easily.  
><em>

_"And I'll owe you one?"_

_"You'll owe me a big one."_

_"You're the best, you know that?" He smiles at me._

_"I know, hey Logan why don't you eat a slice on your way out." I push the box toward him._

_He shakes his head but takes a slice, "You worry too much Ronnie."_

_I roll my eyes, "That's my job," I smirk and say, "And I want Italian for lunch tomorrow, I have a feeling I'm going to be VERY hungry." _

_"Aren't you always?" He chuckles "Later Ronnie!"  
><em>


	4. Dick advices

**AN/ Veronica is friendly with most people except with the 09er girls minus Meg. She is close friends with Wallace, Mac, Meg, Dick and of course Logan. Dick is a good big brother and Cassidy's not screwed up. If you want any other character to be added to their circle of close friends, let me know and I will consider it, really it all depends on how long this story can make it. I'm trying to push it to the distance but I'm not sure how and if that will work.**

**I really enjoy fanfics that portray Veronica/Dick friendship. There may be MaDi involved depending on how far I take this story.**

**Enjoy! **

"Yo, Ronnie!" Dick shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What's up Dick?" I nod at him, pretending to not be startled by his presences.

"Dude you know you could totally kick her ass,"

"What?" I lift my eyebrows in surprised.

"You wear combat boots and carry a taser, that's bad-ass and bad-asses kick butt! I would know I'm a total bad-ass," he says seriously.

"Thanks Dick but I'd prefer not to get expelled," I smile covering up the confusion on my face. "By the way, whose ass am I kicking?" I finally ask.

"Lilly's duh," He says in an 'obviously' tone. "You're glaring at her like," he thinks for a moment "Superman does when he burns stuff with his laser eyes. It'd be pretty cool if you could actually do that." He nods at his analysis looking completely serious and then his face looks like it's going to break his face, "Dude it'd be frigging hilarious and so awesome!" He's probably picturing me in a superwoman outfit or something and glaring at Lilly from the sky till she's on fire. I let out a giggle.

"It would be," I giggle with agreement "But I don't want to light Lilly on fire." Maybe I do.

"Uh huh, dude I've been sitting here, right next to you and you didn't even notice!"

"Of course I did!" I start to ague, I didn't but come on I'm not going to let him know he was right, seriously Dick proving me wrong? "I just thought you'd talk to the guys about chicks, booze and surfing. That's not a conversation I want to hear." Actually that is the truth, well it was. I was talking to Logan and Casey and then a few other guys came over. Logan left after a while to sit with Lilly. I chatted with them but the conversation went in a direction of guess, who I did? Not something I wanted to participate it. I was going to leave and check up on my other 'peeps' but there's pizza, who am I to refuse free pizza? Anyway I was eating my delicious pizza when I saw Lilly smirk at me, and it was one that said 'Logan's with me and not you,' that whore. I might be hopelessly in love with my best friend BUT I ain't anybody's bitch! I guess I got lost in thought while glaring at Maliwhore Barbie.

"Yeah, sure" He says in disbelieve. He thinks for a second and gets a goofy smile on his face and says, "Remember one thing Ronnie. Life is a fragile thing. One minute you're chewin' on a burger, the next minute you're dead meat," he advices and gobbles his food.

I look at him in shock, unable to mask my disbelieve I ask, "Dick, did you just use a quote?"

"I know right, I've always wanted to try it out, Logan's always doing it but he's are always really weird. I never understand a word of it."

"Dick did you just use a Dumb and Dumber quote?" Did I just recognize a Dumb and Dumber quote? It was a funny movie, somewhat. It's definitely Dick funny.

"Hey! Harsh much, Ronnie?" He says offended and I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry Dick, what I meant is that your quote is from Dumb and Dumber, it's a movie."

"Oh yeah, yeah I think it was the movie that was on last night." He nods remembering the movie and I laugh.

"Dick, stop gobbling your food and eat like a human is supposed to eat by chewing each bite before you swallow." Mac comments as she sits in between Dick and I.

"Mackie it's getting cold," he whines "and Ronnie might steal it" he mumbles under his breathe.

"Hey! I have my own food, thank you very much," I huff. Though if I was hungry and my food was finish I would have taken some of his food.

"Kids play nice," Mac jokes and we mumble our responses. I see Mac wave at someone and look around to spot who it is and smile.

"Did you know that Logan has been staring over here, since before I sat down?" She whispers in my ear and I shake my head no.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make it longer but I wasn't sure how to continue. I want to write the next part in Logan's POV. How do you want him to feel? I have a lot of ideas about his feelings but I would like to know what you think and I would love your input about how you want Logan to feel. **


	5. Logan's POV

**Thank you all for the reviews**.** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not really good with male POV. And Logan's a really complicated character. I wrote it because I know you all would want to know what's Logan thinking.**

I hear Dick call out to Ronnie; I act on instant and look over, almost jumping out of the bench to run and see what's wrong. I let out a sigh of relief when I see her smiling. It's not like she would have been in any harm, everyone knows not to mess with her, not only because she'd taser their ass but because I'd make their life hell.

Recently she has been smiling less and less; she always says she's fine I know that she's lying to protect me because I do the same. It's probably not a big deal or else she'd tell me but I would like to know about any problem even if it's because she broke a nail. I inwardly laugh, Ronnie's not a girl to care about materialistic things and make a big deal out of everything. No that's Lilly.

"Logan!" Lilly yells in a harsh whisper, wanting my attention. It used to be cute now it's just annoying.

"Yeah?" I positioning myself in a way that makes pretend that I'm listening.

"Wouldn't it be great if you had a party this weekend?" She asks flirtatiously. It's best if I agree so she doesn't give me grieve.

"Um sure," I respond uninterested, the rents are away so whatever. Suddenly I realize that I was supposed to be spending the weekend with Ronnie probably watching South Park for the hundredth time and she'll laugh at every joke as if it's the first time she's heard it. It's ironic that she loves South Park; Ronnie's so pure and wholesome. Don't get me wrong, she's bad-ass but she still likes to see the good in people and do good things for people unless you get on her bad side. She has that special something that will make a person happy by just looking at her smile or laugh. I think she has a bag of pixie dust, sprinkling it on everyone, making them happy. I miss her. Every time we make plans something gets in the way. Sometimes I wish we we're the only two people in the world. It'd be perfect. On the bright side Ronnie will be at the party, we'll spend time together there.

Lilly's talking again, I have no idea about what but I just nod my head and reply in 'yeah' 'sure' and chuckle when I hear giggles. She's probably going to give me crap about it later but I don't care and really she doesn't care either she just loves getting attention.

Lilly has a way of pulling you in and crushing you up until you're too damaged for anyone else. In the beginning it was fun, I was intrigued by her 'fabulousness.' She is Queen Bee and I am King of Neptune. It was natural that we'd be together. I went along with it, why not? She's hot, fun and she's great in bed. But she's a big frigging drama queen though Ronnie says I'm a drama king so yeah I got over it. Lilly's familiar I guess that's why we keep going back to each other. In the beginning I kind of cared but after a while I stopped I just did it because it was expected and easy. I know that she'd throw a hussy fit and get over it and we'd do the deed and we're somewhat back to normal and the cycle continues.

I glance back at Ronnie; she's laughing and talking to Dick. I smile; I'm glad she's happy but I wish I was the one making her laugh. Well I guess it is better that it's Dick she's talking to and not some douche. Or not some other douche. Dick's a friend so it's cool, right?

Why did I have to sit with Lilly? I have more fun with Ronnie and the guys. Lilly is my girlfriend, I guess it's my boyfriend duty.

Mac see's me and I smile at her, she waves at me in greeting. Oh great now that Mac caught me looking, she's going to give me hell and so is Ronnie. 'If you're not happy with Lilly why are you with her?" And all that questions. Honestly I don't know. I think because it's expected and I'm getting laid. Ronnie smiles when she spots me I smile back and at the back of my mind I think if I'm not with Lilly, I have nothing holding me back from Ronnie. Despite popular belief I would never cheat. If I have no excuse to keep myself away, I'd have to handle the major chance at the rejection because I know I wouldn't be able to handle it if she said 'I'm sorry Logan but we're better off as friends.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Promise me something, Dick. Never breed." I hear Ronnie say seriously to Dick as I walk toward them.

"No worries Ronnie-" I interrupt Dicks reply.

"I'm sure breeding is not on Dick's 'to do list' but the act of breeding-"

"Is the entire list?" She finishes my sentence and I laugh.

"Dude!" Dick whines but doesn't deny anything.

"Yeah, so I'm having a party this weekend," I say and regret my decision the moment I see the hurt in Ronnie's eyes.

"Sweeeeeeet!" Dick cheers and fist bumps me. "Catch ya dudes later!" He says and chases after a girl.

"This weekend?" She asks in a small whisper and I feel horrible, damn you Lilly.

"Yea, you have to be there. I know it was supposed to be our weekend, junk food, South Park, the works but I..."

"Forgot?" She shakes her head.

"No... Yeah... well I wasn't really paying attention to what I agreed to and when I realized I remembered. But I thought if you're there with me, we'd be spending time together." I provide an explanations and she looks at me in disbelieve. I was distracted by her so shouldn't I get cut some slack?

"Your logic is undeniable," She sarcastically replies. Well she doesn't know that it's her fault that I was distracted by still...

"I'm sorry Ronnie," I use my puppy dog face; she likes to call it that.

"Logan you can't just say sorry and expect me to forgive you every time." She closes her locker and starts to walk away but I follow her. Why do I have to be so stupid?

"I know I just don't like it when you're mad at me." I stop her and tell her the truth. Every other girl I just say things but with Ronnie it's always the truth. I hate it when she's mad at me.

"Then don't give me a reason to be mad." She says in a pleading voice.

"It's not like I was looking for one," I defend in a whisper.

"You never are," she says looking disappointed and hurt. I hate that I'm the one making her feel that way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bewildered.

"When you realized that you had plans with me, did you at least try and tell Lilly?" She asks me with a pained look. What? How did... Veronica Mars really does know everything.

"How did you..." I try to question but she answers before I even finish the sentence.

"Everything is about Lilly." She shakes her head. No it's not, not to me. To me, everything is about you. I wish I could show you that but I'm afraid you might just kick me to the curb. How do I show it to you? How am I going to get you to see that I love you? How am I ever going to make it right?

"No it's not" I argue. What's the worst part? She knows who I am, she knows me more than anyone else. She knows the real me. That's what I'm afraid of I'm too damaged for her. I can't pretend with her.

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"I'm not playing that game with you Logan... you always trick me and win even though I'm right but that's not the point." She half smiles toward the end but shakes her head and frowns again.

"What IS the point?" I ask. I learnt to just be direct with Ronnie but she's not always direct with me but I hope she just spells it out for me this time.

"Figure it out" She snaps and walks away this time I don't follow. I guess she's not forgiving mood or any good mood.

"I'm trying to," I whisper as I watch her go.

**Please review, constructive criticism is also appreciated. I have an awesome idea for the next two chapters!**


	6. Fire

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed Logan's POV!**

"Whoa! Logan! Veronica!" The crowd chants our names cheering us on. I laugh and climb on with Logan.

"You better bring it Logan," I smirk. So Logan convinced me to come to his party. Well technically he set the entire gang on me. I blame Princess Manning. She used emotional blackmail against me! Who would have thought? She claims that my attendance is vital for her future relationship with Duncan. Yes, Duncan Kane. Though his sister is a bitch, Duncan is quiet the prince charming, not my kind of guy but he's perfect for Meg. Apparently she needs me, her 'wing gal pal.' Of course as soon as that is mentioned Mac is all 'You know me, I'm not a people's person or a relationship person I'm more likely to ruin your chances.' Yeah right, she's always on about Logan and I. And now she's not a people's person. Wallace, well he went on and on about how he's from the hood and what not, I really don't get how it was relevant even though he's not from 'the hood' but whatever. Dick, I doubt she'd ask him, I think she still feels a bit dirty saying his name.

"Ooh Ronnie aren't you feisty today," he winks handing me one mike and the music begins and I start to sing.

"**I'm riding in your car"**

I turn to him and I look at him flirtatiously, but of course it's all for the sake of the dramatics of the song.

_I laugh at her, yeah and I'm the dramatic one. She looks so freakin' hot. She's perfect. She would never be with a guy like me, heck she wouldn't even think about me in that way but I can't help myself._

"**You turn on the radio  
>you're pullin' me close"<strong>

He pulls me close into him and I catch a sniff of his sent.

_I can't help it, the song commands me. I pull her into me and I really don't want her to leave but unfortunately.  
><em>**  
><strong>**"I just say no  
>I say I don't like it<br>but you know I'm a liar"**

I pull away from him and shake my head but the smile is still present on my face and he is grinning and coming closer to me.

_She pulls away from me and I can't help the disappointment I feel. She mimics the movements of the words and I follow her._

"Cause when we kiss oooh  
>Fire hmmm Fire"<p>

_It's my turn to join in the song. I can't help but notice how well our voice blends together. If that's not chemistry I don't know what is. I hope she feels it too. I wonder if she's dramatic enough to take the words seriously and kiss me. I wouldn't mind. Who am I kidding? I'd love it and probably ravish her in front of everyone._

OMG his voice is so incredible; it changed so much since he last sang with me. Our voices mix so well with each other. I hope he notices. I wonder if it could be a metaphor for how good we would be together. Arg! He's still with Lilly! Veronica, get your head outta the gutter!

"_**Late at night oooh"**_

_I sing solo, she's the only reason I'm up here. Shouldn't she just sing every part with me? But she's smiling so I guess if she's happy I'm happy._

He's singing solo, his voice is amazing! He should sing all the time and I should just be there dancing with him or something. He looks so hot singing.I look around the crowd for a second and spot Lilly. Whoa, let's just say if she had laser eyes like superman I'd definitely be on fire! I inwardly giggle.

"**You're taking me home  
>you say you wanna stay"<strong>

I sing combining our voices once more and Logan is so close to me, I have to take a step back to get my personal space back. Not that I mind him in my personal space but I do mind in front of a party full of people and his girlfriend!

_She starts singing again, I move closer to her and she's swaying her hips and it's driving me crazy. I just wanna hold her and never let go but much to my disappointment she steps away._

"_**I wanna stay**_**"**

_I sing another solo line; I really do wanna stay, with her. I move closer to her. I smirk at her as I grab hold of her waist pulling her into me. She looks at me wide eyed but no one can see except for me and I smile at her beautiful face._

OMG! What is he trying to do? Is he insane? I'm practically on top of him, I look at him in shock but he smiles at me and I can't help but melt a little and a smile makes its way onto my face. As I start to sing my lines I push away from him, again.

"**I say I wanna be alone  
>I say I don't love you<br>but you know I'm a liar  
>Cause when we kiss oooh<br>Fire"**

We sing together. Oh the irony of this song. No I don't want to be alone, I want to be with Logan. No, I love Logan. No, he does not know I'm a liar, heck he doesn't know that there's anything to lie about. And no, we do not kiss because no matter what anyone else says or thinks he's a faithful guy. But I bet there will be fire.

_This song is so ironic. Really. It's the ironic truth. I really do want to kiss her. I was her first kiss; shouldn't that provide me with some kind of right to kiss her whenever I want to? I wish. She pulled away from me again and this 'dance' is turning into a game of catch the tiny hot blonde girl. But I catch her again during the last two lines. I'm really close to her, a few inches more and we would be kissing. I can almost taste her breathe. And then she sprints away belting out 'fire.'_**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**"You had a hold on me right from the start  
>A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart"<strong>

Our eyes lock, it's true I always had a soft spot for him. When he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes how can I say no? He's just so adorable and did I mention he's hot?

_It's true. I thought she was hot when we first met. We were twelve and she had a soccer uniform with her knee high socks and ruffled hair. She looked hot. She just tilts her head and I can't resist. She'd say 'you're lucky I don't flip my hair, I'd own you' it's true. Actually she already does. If she gets any more tricks I'm doomed._

"**My nerves all jumping acting like a fool****  
><strong>_**Well, your kisses they burn  
>But my heart stays cool<strong>_**"**

Ain't that the truth! The butterflies do the tango in my tummy, damn those butterflies!

_I get that weird feeling, like there's fluttering in my stomach. My God, Veronica Mars makes me get butterflies.___

__**"Well, Romeo and Juliet  
>Samson and Delilah"<strong>

Epic love stories, I wonder if we would ever fall under that category. No, wait, Romeo and Juliet died in the end! And Samson and Delilah were kind of buried alive. But they were all in love. I don't want to end up a tragedy. I'm sure drama suits us better and hopefully the comedy happy ending, here's to hoping.

_Epic love stories, lives ruined bloodshed epic. Thank god Ronnie and I don't have that kind of drama. We would survive it though, because once I have her I am never letting go.  
><em>**  
><strong>_**"Baby you can bet  
>A love they couldn't deny"<strong>_

Logan's eyes still locked with mine and he sings this part solo. I feel my legs get wobbly. Damn him! I can't deny it to myself, believe me I've tried. Denying it to everyone else? I'll deny for as long as I have to.  
><em><br>No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. Well we are singing about them now aren't we? And they died centuries ago! I don't know what story we might have but it will be our story._ _I don't want to deny it anymore. Not to anyone._

"**My words say split yeah  
>But my words they lie<strong>**"**

They really do lie because all I want is for him to be with me and love me as much as I love him. I don't want him to leave. Ever.

_I really do hope they lie if she ever had to say that to me. On second thought I hope she never says those words to me._

"_**They lie"**_

He echoes the words softly but loud and his eyes look, vulnerable?

"**Cause when we kiss oooh  
>Fire o-oh fire"<strong>

We sing, practically into each other and I can feel his hot breathe and suddenly he grabs me and spins me around, I look at him in shock for a second and see his grin and get a smirk of my own.  
><strong><br>"You had a hold on me right from the start  
>A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart"<strong>

I leap all over purposefully avoiding him, our eyes are locked and I smirk at him.

_She drives me crazy! Does she know how hot she's making me feel right know? I bet she knows she's teasing me, revenge. But god do I love this girl.  
><em>**  
>"My nerves all jumping acting like a fool<br>Well, your kisses they burn  
>But my heart stays cool"<strong>

I dance from a distance my hands stretched out maintaining that distance and he keeps coming at me but I'm dancing all over making it hard for him to catch me.

_Damn she's good._

"Fire! Oh kisses like fire"

_Finally I catch miss ballerina. I'm thinking about kissing her like now but I wanted it to be a private moment, I'm not sure how she'd react to._

OMG! Is he going to kiss me? I wouldn't mind. No he's dating Lilly. I have to get away from him before I jump HIM. I twirl around and at a safe arms away distance we sing  
><strong><br>Oooh fire" **

We end the song breathless and the crowd screams with catcalls. We dramatically bow in thanks. I laugh as I go down and Logan grins playfully but has that intense look in his eye.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
>Song: Fire- Glee Version (Will &amp; April) with a few lines of the original lyrics included.<br>**

**I wrote the the next chapter but I'm having trouble with the last scene because it contains swearing and violence. I don't swear at all and I don't like violence in real life but I enjoy action movies some times. For writing purposes I have made an exception for using curse words. If anyone is interested in helping me work on that scene please tell me so I can upload it a lot sooner.  
><strong>

**Please Review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	7. Better Than Revenge

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it so much! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter :)**

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" I knew this was coming; she was practically burning a hole through my head before. I was surprised that she didn't stomp up to us on stage.

"Don't play innocent; you were throwing yourself at Logan! Don't you have any decency?" She snarls at me.

"As opposed to you?" I retort

"Unlike you I know who I am, I don't need to act angelic for people to like me" She snaps.

"No, you just act like a whore, oops my bad. You are a whore," I angrily reply with a fake smile plastered on.

"You-"

"Veronica!" Mac calls out. "Everyone is dying for you to sing; you better get outta here or be prepared... Oh uh" She ends when she notices Lilly.

"Well if they are dying I would love to give them a show, but Lilly here is feeling a bit neglected." I glare at Lilly. No I don't want to sing and I don't want a confrontation with Lilly but one of them is inevitable. I might as well take on Lilly, she's the one that started it and it's not like she's going to leave me alone. I might as well deal with her now.

"Awesome! You guys are gonna sing together?" A random guy asks and screams out "EVERYONE! HEY! LILLY AND VERONICA ARE GONNA SING TOGETHER! WHOA!" Oh no. I look at Mac in horror.

"Puh-lease as if Veronica could take me in a show down," She sneers.

"Bring it on" I challenge.

"Oh it's brought" She laughs humorlessly.

"_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer.  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him"<strong>_

_I start singing this silly song, Taylor Swift? Really? Lucky for me I'm fabulous at everything. Veronica's the problem. Arg! Veronica, I hate Veronica Mars! Who the hell does she think she is? I had him first! So what if she's the best friend? I was the girlfriend! I think I deserve more right to him. But no she has to be all over him. With her all over him, it's difficult for him to see that I'm better, hell of course I'm better. I'm the Queen. Logan is the King. It's his duty to be with me!_

"**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage"<strong>

She's practically growling at me. Frankly I don't care. I start singing the song and can't help but think, does Taylor Swift know my life story? I swear it feels as if she's writing about it. Their relationship began during summer break. At first I wrote it off as a fling but I guess I was wrong. She had her claws on him and she dug them deep.

I put my hands together, playing a silent clap and she scoffs at me and at the end I snap my fingers. Everything was perfect until she came along.  
><strong><br>**_**"I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with" <strong>_

_This song is kind of true come to think of it. I never suspected little Miss Goody to Shoes Mars. But then she wasn't Miss Goody to Shoes. Honestly I think it was all make belief. People believe her to be perfect; she wears combat boots for god sakes! How is that perfection? She wears combat boots and carries a taser how in the world did she get a good girl reputation? Oh yeah her daddy's the sheriff. I never thought of her as a threat to Logan's attention until I saw the way he looked at her. I figured he was too scared to do anything about it. I used that to my advantage, that doesn't make me a bad person. It makes me a smart one.  
><em>**  
><strong>**"She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>she underestimated just who she was stealing from"<strong>

It really did hurt when I realized Logan might just love her, I mean why else would he have kept going back to her? To say their relationship confused me, was an understatement. I disliked Lilly from the beginning, more specifically when I realized she wasn't just another summer fling. They just had this off and on relationship; that bugged me. Thank god Logan told me he didn't love her. He kept saying he didn't want to be in love and well it was a long conversation. It made me feel happy that he didn't love Lilly but also heartbroken that there wasn't a chance that he could love me.

"_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>she's an actress, whoa<strong>_**"**

_Damn! This song is right on. She's a witch! She has Logan under some sort of spell or something. I bet she's using him after all she is a 06er or something like that. The only reason she's accepted into the 09er circle is because of Logan. When he realizes that she's just a girl from the wrong side of the track. He'll be mine and only mine. _

"**She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa"<strong>**  
><strong>_  
><em>I inwardly laugh. She is known for getting around, she's a whore. I warned Logan about that. I bet he used that to his advantage. Yuck! I so do not want to be thinking about that! This song is so true, I couldn't have said it better myself. I look into the crowd for Logan and he looks shocked. He's looking at us wide eyed and mouth agape. I wonder he's thinking about.

"_**Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"<strong>_

_She totally is stealing Logan from me! Does she not know who I am? I can make her life hell! Logan has made it clear he doesn't want me messing with her. Oh he's perfect little Ronnie, no one can do anything to her, she fuckin' untouchable. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I feel like strangling her, I'm so close to snapping. To hell with Logan, he's the one acting like a baby.  
>I give her a death glare at her in the end. Revenge is my speciality. Maybe Miss Mars would like a taste of it.<br>_**  
><strong>**"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list"**

Lilly does not look happy. Does it make me a bad person if her annoyance and unhappiness brings me joy? She acts as if everything is a game, she just plays with Logan's feelings as if there will be no consequences. She has to be first and center of attention. It's like she thrives on attention. I bet she doesn't care where she gets it from, just as long as she gets it. I hate how care free she is, when it hurts Logan._  
><em>**  
><strong>_**"She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it"**_

_I hate how she looks at me. As if I'm just another person. Like, she's better than me. She doesn't get to do that. I do that to people. People do not do that to ME. People want to BE me. People want to be WITH me. People look at me with envy and jealously. People worship me. Why does she think she's any different from those people? I hate Veronica Mars! I sing the part as though I'm so over her stupid attitude. Could she at least decide if she's going to be Miss Goody good or Miss I'm going taser your ass. Honestly it's getting old._

"**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"<strong>

Lilly looks as if she wants to kill me, is it wrong that I'm having fun with her misery? Well if it's wrong I don't want to be right. That sounded cheesy. She thinks that she's better than everyone just because she's Lilly KANE. So what if her dad's a billionaire? So what if she wears Gucci and Prada and all those fashion products. So what if she knows high class business people and celebrities? So what if she always gets what she wants? It doesn't mean that she's superior to everyone. It doesn't make her a better person. It doesn't make her truly likable. It just means people want to be her friend because of the things she has and people she knows. She just uses people to get what she wants. That's not sophistication, that's cruelty. Her parents have so much of money; they should have bought her good etiquette since she's incapable of learning them. No amount of clothes and make-up is going to give her dignity.

"_**Think about what you did" **_

_I sing in a harsh whisper. How dare she look at me like that, singing to me as if it's meant for me? So what if I get everything I want? I deserve it. Not because my dad's a billionaire. Not because I'm a 09e. Not because I'm Queen. Not for any of the reasons people think, reasons I'm sure she thinks as well. No it's because he's a billionaire who cares more about his money than his daughter and his wife cares more about her drink than her daughter, maybe she'd make an effort for her son, but her daughter? No her daughter's just a waste of space. If they care so much about providing, shouldn't I take advantage of that fact? After all it's costing me a father and a mother. Don't I deserve those benefits that take away the only thing that I would give it all up for? _

"_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>she's an actress, whoa<strong>_**"**

_Why does Veronica Mars get everything? She has a father that would probably give up his job for her. I've been in the sheriff's car with those two I saw how happy they are. So her mother left them, they are still happy. She has Logan. The one person, who I could see myself loving, loves his best friend. She has everything she could ever want! And what's her sacrifice? Nothing! The only person I have is Duncan. Duncan's the only person who knows me. I would have let Logan see the real me but that would have lead ME to a heart break.  
><em>**  
><strong>**"She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa"<strong>

Huh? That's weird. Is it me or does Lilly look sad? It must me my imagination because she's glaring at me again; it's that piercing stare kind of glare. There's the mystery about Lilly one second she looks human and the BAM I'm reminded of her demonic ways. Any sympathy I may have harvested for her just vanishes.  
><em><strong><br>"Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<strong>_**"**

_Because no matter how many times Logan comes back to me, he'll never really stay. He never loved me. He never even lied about loving me. He never pretended to love me. I don't know if I should appreciate his honesty or resent it. I'm leaning toward resentment, because he never lied about not loving Veronica Mars either. He never confirmed or denied anything but he never put me before Veronica Mars. I hate that. I hate it so much it makes me hate Veronica Mars._

**"She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge"<strong>

I never thought of Lilly as more than what she seems. Maybe there is more to her. But why does she have to pretend to be something she's not? Logan pretends yeah but he opens up to people, eventually. But as far as I know Lilly didn't open up to Logan when he tried to open up to her. Though many people may think I hate Lilly BECAUSE she's dating Logan and I'm in love with Logan. I will deny that I am in love with Logan but their reasoning is wrong. I really dislike Lilly because she hurt Logan and she seems to not care about hurting him, that's what really pisses me off.

"_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>you might have him, but haven't you heard<strong>_**"**

_Veronica rolls her eyes dramatically, she's got sass, another thing to dislike her for. _

**"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I'll always get the last word<br>Whoa"**

Now she rolls her eyes dramatically, she's probably thinking 'anything she can do I can do better.'  
>No doubt if I had talked to Lilly about Logan she would have rolled her eyes and disregarded anything that I have to say. She usually did when the occasion arises and there's a need for us to communicate. I don't see why I have to play nice with his girlfriend when she doesn't want to either.<p>

**"She's not a saint and she's not what you think**  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known for the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>Soon she's gonna find<strong>  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<strong>  
><strong>Won't make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind,<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge"<strong>

We sing together, I have to admit we sounded pretty good together. But that doesn't mean I want anything to do with her after this song is over. We sing circles around each other, she glares at me as though I'm prey and she's a lion waiting to eat me. That's kind of creepy.

_Arg! Why the hell do we have to sound good together? She's not friend material. She's the enemy. She's the reason Logan will never love me!_

_**"And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, oh<strong>_**"**

_I know that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm messed up. I know that. I shake my head and she probably thinks that it's for her. Well maybe it's for both of us._

**"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do"<strong>

She shakes her head at me as though she pities me. Seriously? I don't need anyone's pity especially not Lilly Kane's. She just pisses me off more. And I laugh humorlessly and shake my head. Luckily it goes with the song.

_**"Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<strong>_**"**

_Oh that does it. I don't need that, especially from her. I feel myself fume up with anger but I try to control it by moving around to the song. I clap bitterly and go closer to her in a 'bring it on' gesture sing the last bit she looks taken aback._

**"See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better"<strong>

What the hell? She's right up in my face! I move back a little and angrily sing the next line but then I sing the next part in disbelieve, because she's not better. I give her a fierce look and she joins me in the ending line.  
><strong><br>"She took him faster than you could say sabotage"**

_That know it all bitch! How dare she? She freakin' dissed me in front of the entire party! Sorry Logan but I am Queen, I can't just let her get away with it. I have to prove that I AM better than her._

She's got a crazy look in her eye and I really want to leave before she does something crazy.

"You bitch!" Lilly shouts as she launches herself at me.

"What the hell Lilly?" I scream pushing her away. I feel her hands tangle itself with my hair, pulling it down. I pull on her hands and stomp on her shoes. She yelps in pain detangling her hands, she takes off her shoes.

"Those are my new Gucci shoes! You cheap skank!" She hurls at me again, looking ready to jump me. I dodge her by going down and moving to the side but she grabs my hand and she fucking scratches me! I elbow her; she has a little trouble stabilizing her balance. I use that as an opportunity to jump on her back.

"Get the fuckin' hell off me you stupid freak!"She yells, trying to get me off. What the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah jump her so she can't attack me. What the fuck? She fucking bit me! She's losing balance and we double over. I dig my nails into her skin as we fall into the pool.

"You fucking psychotic whore! You fucking bit me!" I scream when we resurface and she's diving toward me.

"I hate you Veronica Mars! You and your Miss perfect attitude! You're nothing but a gold digging slut!" She jumps me and we go under water. When we resurface we are in the middle of the pool.

"What in the fuckin' hell did I ever do to you?" I yell at her, grabbing her hands trying to wrestle away, it wasn't working so I kicked her in the stomach.

"Stop playing the fucking innocent victim, it's getting old," She shouts trying to strangle me, I kick her in the stomach and dive under water. She dives under too. We both come up gasping for air and I'm about to dive toward her again 'cause I know she's not going to end this fuckin fight but I feel strong arms grabbing my waist. I look up startled

"Ronnie" Logan whispers into my ear in a concerned voice. I remain silently in his arms as he pulls me to the edge of the pool. I look and see Duncan has a hold of Lilly.

"Arg! Let go of me Duncan!" Lilly tries to weasel out of Duncan's grasp.

"Come on Lilly lets go" He sternly orders but in a sensitive and caring voice, that also sounds tired?

"I'm not done with you Veronica Mars!" She yells but luckily Duncan has a tight grip on her. I want to yell insults back but with Logan holding me I suddenly feel embarrassed.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you all know I had trouble writing the last scene because I don't like swear words. I wrote it using as much as I could. I still don't like using them though but it's rather unrealistic having a fight scene with no swear words. I really wanted to write the scene even though it was giving me troubles. I was going to see if I could improve that scene but nothing is coming to me and since you all have been such awesome reviews I didn't want to keep you all waiting since I had the rest written out already. I really had fun writing the rest of the chapter even though I like Lilly and Veronica as friends  
><strong>

**Song: Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Please Review! :)  
><strong>


	8. Exgirlfriend

**Thank you for the reviews. This story is going in an unexpected direction but I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading :)**

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asks as he applies medicine on my hand. I nod wondering when is he going to start yelling me. The waiting is killing me. I feel the tears form in my tears eyes thinking about how disappointed and angry he must be with me. He is so silent I can't help but think the worst. He hasn't looked me in the eye since the incident. I won't forget his face, he was so angry in the pool. He yelled at everyone, he wrapped me in the towel and declared the party over. Mac, Meg, Wallace, Dick and Cassidy were the only ones allowed to stay. I think they left, I'm not sure. We came upstairs and he handed me clothes to change into, then we went to his room and now he's applying anti-septic to my cuts.

"I'm sorry" he says worriedly and I laugh humorlessly

"What are you sorry for?" I ask and he wipes the tears that fell.

"I'm hurting you, you're crying" he pouts and wipes the remaining tears. He sits next to me on his bed.

"You're not hurting me" I whisper

"Then why are you crying?"He asks confused.

"You" I say recovering from my crying state.

"But you said I'm not hurting-"

"You're not" I answer quickly cutting off his question.

"Then why?" He asks completely bewildered.

"You're angry at me" I reply feeling the tears forming once again.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I should know what I'm feeling, I'm not angry with you" He stops our yes and no game.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" I whisper my question

"We are talking" He says in an obvious voice.

"Logan" I say tiredly

"Veronica" He mimics me with a bit more energy.

"You don't ever call me Veronica, you are angry" I conclude. He does call me Veronica one rare occasions, like now when he's mocking me but I can't help but think he's angry.

"You use to hate it when I called you Ronnie, and I'm not angry at you" He simply states.

"I don't and you are" Well I used to when he first called me that, it sounded like a boy's name but I warmed up to it.

"You did and I'm not"

"Then why did you call me Veronica?" I pout

"It's your name" he smiles but it's one of those smiles that he uses when he's putting a show.

"Logan!" I say frustrated

"Ronnie" he mocks me again, purposefully using Ronnie.

"I'm sorry" I sadly whisper

"Why are you sorry?" he asks confused

"I hit your girlfriend and you disappointed and embarrassed and-" I start without taking in any breathes but he interrupts me.

"Ex-girlfriend and I'm not feeling any of those emotions to you okay? I'm sorry Lilly's such a bitch I didn't think she'd show up. I'm sorry that she attacked you and that you're hurt and I was so worried about you. I' m glad you kicked her ass and all but please don't get into anymore fights. It could have ended very differently. The only person I feel anger at is Lilly"

"Ex-girlfriend?" I question. Yeah so I choose that one word from his entire rant, sue me.

"She was sleeping with Weevil," he answers.

"Eli Navarro?" I question stunned. I didn't take him to be a cheater; actually I thought he was somewhat a friend of mine. When he is at the station, which is quite a lot of times, we talk. At first he was a jackass, like how Logan sometimes is but then he started talking to me and he seemed like a good guy with a bad guy facade.

"Yeah, I broke up with her yesterday. We are never getting back together, especially not after what happen today. " I am a horrible person because I inwardly smile at the thought of them never rekindling their relationship.

"Oh Logan" I hug him.

"You warned me about her, I should have listened" he mumbles hugging me back.

"You should have" I let go and smile a little

"I know, but right now I don't really care about that-" I interrupt him

"Logan you don't have to hide your feelings from me-" this time he interrupts me

"I'm not; you're the only person I can be completely honest to. I don't feel as hurt as I should have by her cheating. I knew it wouldn't last. Honestly I didn't want it to last; it was like a duty or something. All the emotions I feel toward her now, the anger and the frustration and all that are because of what she did to you. I only feel that because she was such a bitch to you, she fucking attacked you!" He angrily spits out.

"I gave as good as I got" I smile half heartedly

"Yeah, I'm proud of you for defending yourself but I don't want you getting in the habit of fighting okay?" He says as sternly as my dad would. Though he'd ground me and this conversation would have been totally different if it were my dad.

"Sure dad" I say rolling my eyes but I he is sincere.

"As long as we understand each other," He says in a fatherly voice.

"You know everyone going to think Lilly and I fought because of you?" I smirk

He chuckles "I wouldn't have thought of a better reason" I playfully punch him. His face turns serious "Her reason probably was because of me"

"It's not your fault Logan, it was her decision to start the fight and I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to kick her ass before."

"Yeah but it still my fault" God he's such a dork.

"Hey don't take all the credit; I'm the one who was actually IN the fight. Seriously Logan please do not think it's your fault then I'd feel bad and take blame for all the guys asses you kicked because of me. That's a really long guilt list for a gal as petite as me so don't."

"Ronnie-"

"No, seriously Logan what happen was between Lilly and I. Sure you may have been a reason but I knew that she'd somehow want revenge I didn't think it would be violence but still. I thought she was your girlfriend and we sang that song I know how it may have seemed. If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't take it lying down if you sang that way with another girl."

"If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't have sung with anybody else. I would be happy with you. Anyway you're my best friend, she's my ex. You know I would choose you right? If she still was my girlfriend I would choose you. Always."

"I know" I say blushing a little

"Good" he says smiling

~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~

What am I doing here? Yesterday she freakin attacked me! It's because I'm Veronica freaking Mars and I can't leave a mystery unsolved. And Lilly is a mystery. I knew I saw something in her eye, she was sad? I don't know. Why would she attack me if she's not dating Logan anymore? I know Lilly loves attention but to go that far. There's only one way to find out Veronica, ring the bell. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Are you planning on coming in or are you gonna stand outside waiting for a unicorn to ride pass so you can make your exit?" Lilly's voice snaps me out of my internal argument. Well I can't leave now.

"Hey Lilly" I say giving a half smile and she rolls her eyes at me. She looks... how do I put this nicely not good? Kinda distraught. Let's leave it at that.

"Let me guess you were just in the neighbourhood and wanted to say hi," She says sarcastically.

"Actually I was in the neighbourhood but I didn't stop by just to say hi"

"Well are you gonna come in or are you too afraid I'm gonna beat your ass again?" She smirks

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to make jokes like that?" I ask as I enter.

"Who said I was joking?" She lifts her eyebrows in amusement.

"It had to have been a joke, I was the one beating your ass" I grin

"Why are you here?" She asks seriously

"No beating around the bush with you is there?" I say straight-faced

"I'll like to spend the least amount of time breathing the same air as you" She says in a bored tone

"Wow we breathe the same air; I thought yours would be right out of a bottle." I say in a fake surprised voice.

"We'll get there one day, now what do you want?" She questions me more forcefully.

"What happened yesterday?" I straight out ask.

"I'm pretty sure you were there" She answers in a confused tone.

"Yeah but why would you attack me, Logan and you broke up" And there's that glint in her eye, the same look in her eye that I saw for a second yesterday. And I realize this really was about Logan.

"Oh my god, that's what it was about? Because you and Logan broke up? What did you expect when you slept with Weevil?" I say in a disbelief voice.

"As if he cares, he doesn't give a damn. I bet if you slept with Weevil he'll be doing all sorts of caring" She defends.

"Because I'm a virgin, so obviously" I'm not about to tell her that I'm waiting for the one. She'll probably make fun of me. That's not what I came here for.

"Please Veronica; even you're not that naive" She snorts and I don't know what she's talking about so I ignore her comment.

"So you slept with Weevil to get back at Logan for not caring?" she stays silent "Logan did care, you hurt him, so much that he couldn't handle caring for you." I defend Logan.

"So it's my fault" She states as if she's asking me if it was.

"It wasn't meant to be. You can't save something that wasn't meant to be saved" I say softly.

"Why are you here Veronica? I'm sure it's not to tell me about my wrong doings" She asks in a drained voice.

"Because yesterday I saw something that made me think maybe you're not a selfish brat" I say honestly.

"Not everything is a mystery Veronica. Something's are better left as is. Besides what do you care? Logan and I aren't going out. What's in it for you?"

"You don't have to do things for people just because something will be in it for you."

"I'm not going to become you're friend" She says as if the idea is absurd.

"I'm not asking you to" It would be weird because Logan's my best friend and she's the ex and we got in a fight and... Do I really need to go on?

"I don't know what you want from me! And I don't know what makes you think that I will give you what you want! I hate you!"She yells

"Why?"

"What?" She questions bewildered.

"Why do you hate me?" I expand my question.

"I... uh" She stutters. Wow that's priceless.

"Come on Lilly what's stopping you? You said the same thing to me yesterday. What have I ever done to you? I barely even spoke to you. I never did anything to you. I didn't get involved in your and Logan's relationship. Sure I expressed my opinion but I never did anything to break you guys up!"

"Yeah you're Miss freakin perfect! You never do anything wrong, everything in Logan's life revolves around you! Even when I was his girlfriend, everything was about you! How are you so happy about everything? You're in love with Logan but you didn't do anything when he was with me. Even now you're being the better person and coming to talk to me! How do you not hate me? Why don't you hate me? Am I not enough of a threat for you to hate me? I just do not understand you Veronica Mars! How in the world are you such a freakin good person?" She yells going into a rant and I can't really follow everything she says because she's practically saying it all in one breathe.

I start to speak once I'm sure she's done "I'm not perfect. I'm not happy with everything. I guess I try seeing the good of everything in people; I don't want to live a life of hate and hurting. I started turning into that person when my mom left, I cut my hair and I started becoming kind of like an emo chick but my dad and Logan, my friends saved me. I wanted Logan to be happy, in the beginning he was happy with you and then he wasn't. I did hate you but I realized hating eats a person from inside and it will just make me unhappy. I don't want to be like my mother so I became the opposite of her."

"So you're kinda messed up too?" She concludes with a half smile.

"I guess we all are" I sigh and smile in return.

"I'm still not gonna be your friend" She says again but in a softer tone and I can't help but think Lilly Kane is not all that bad.

"That's okay, but Lilly if you need to talk-" my cell vibrates in my pocket interrupting me "I gotta go-" this time Lilly interrupts me.

"Sure Tinkerbelle, I'm sure Peter Pan is waiting for you"

"Uh..."

"You know the way out" She says not moving from her spot and I nod turning around to leave "Veronica" She calls out and I look back "Thanks and yeah" I nod and smile. Sure she may not have said it but the silent 'I'm sorry' was present.

Wow Veronica you did good. Now I have to handle this mess.

**I know Veronica's stupid for going to see Lilly especially alone. But when I was writing the previous chapter I did feel sorry for Lilly. I know many of you may feel differently toward Lilly right now but just bare with me. I have plans for the next few chapters though since school is starting tomorrow I won't be able to write as much and update as frequently. I will try my best to update at least once a week, it will probably be during the weekend.**

**And you'll probably want to know about Logan's reaction to Lilly, don't worry it's coming. Logan is very protective of Veronica so next chapter I will show that.  
><strong>

**Please Review! :) Your reviews really do motivate me to write.**


	9. Rules

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. My day back to school was amazing! I got two of my exam papers back and so far I have two definite A's! Yay! Since today was awesome and you guys made it more awesome with your great reviews. I decided to write this chapter sooner. Thank my teachers for not giving me homework today! Another reason school was great today lol. I know some of you are excepting this to take place in school but this is still Sunday. Happy reading :)**

"Veronica! I specifically told you not to go near Lilly!" Logan yells

"She's not dangerous Logan she's just misguided" I try reasoning. I was thinking about the party a lot and how Lilly acted and I just didn't understand why. Now I do. She's just a confused, hurt, resentful teenage girl. I can't pretend to know all of it but I'm thinking that's the gist of it. And I think she was a little drunk. She looked terrible when I saw her. Well terrible for her standards I guess

"She attacked you! Not everyone has a good soul underneath. You want to see a good side to everyone but not everyone has a good side." He shouts and I understand why he's angry but he dated Lilly, I thought maybe he'd agree with me. I guess he didn't really know her since she didn't really know him. Plus after the party I think he see's Lilly in a whole different light.

"Maybe she does Logan; it's just really, really deep"

"If you dig that deep you're going to get stuck in a whole"

"Logan, she didn't attack me okay? We had a conversation, it gave me the answers I needed" I start to shout.

"You went alone!" He yells again.

"How do you know anyway? Are you spying on me?" I meant the last part as a joke but it sounded more like an accusation.

"If you do things that could get you hurt, I might just. But no, Casey saw you coming out of Kane house"

"And he just had to tell you, you're not my keeper Logan!" I yell. Seriously, this always happens if anyone sees me they just have to let Logan know.

"Veronica, I'm trying to protect you." He says a bit softer but his voice still carrying that angry tone.

"I can handle myself Logan," I say calming down.

"I just don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't, I'm going to be seeing Lilly at school, you know" I say lightly but Logan remains silent. He did something, something bad.

"Logan, what did you do?"

"I did what had to be done" he says seriously

"I told you to leave it alone" I feel the my anger rise

"I told you to stay away from Lilly" he retorts in the same tone

"Logan! What did you do?" I ask more alert.

"Sides had to be picked; Lilly no longer rules the entire school. She won't be receiving her usual good treatment. Lilly broke the rules." He says cutting himself off from revealing anymore information.

"What rules?" Logan stays silent again "Logan, what rules?"

"No one is allowed to mess with you" He says stone faced. What the hell?

"You made me a rule? Why? God damn it Logan! We don't lie to each other! You tell me everything NOW!" I yell at him letting my anger get the best of me.

"Ronnie..." He says softly and my anger goes down a little, but just a little.

"Truth, now" I demand

"When your mom left; you didn't come to school for a few days. You changed and rumors were made, people started playing pranks, writing on you locker and stuff. I stopped it before you found out. I made it clear that no one was to talk or do anything bad to you, if I heard anything there would be consequences. They thought that because you changed I'd stop being your friend. They were wrong. I made that clear to everyone including Lilly. No one was allowed to tell you anything about the rule either." He finishes and I guess I understand but I don't like it.

"Logan you can't just threaten people because they don't like me," I say pushing my anger down.

"I'm not sorry for that Veronica; I did what had to be done" Now he just wants to piss me off more, damn you Logan!

"You can't control everyone Logan. You shouldn't play god Logan, it's not right" I screech at him

"It's not about right and wrong" he argues

"What's it about?" I ask even though I really want to yell at him more, I know it won't do any good.

"Protecting you" He answers looking into my eyes and I look away fast.

"It's not your duty to protect me Logan"

"I'm your best friend, it is!"

"You're my best friend not my father!"

"If it were me, you'd do the same. I know you Ronnie. You have done it before"

"You're taking it to a whole new level Logan" I argue

"I'd go through any level to protect you. I'm not apologizing for that" I'm never going to get through to him, I know he knows he was wrong but he still justifies it. End justifies the means and all that.

"Fine Logan, but now I'm asking you as your best friend to please not have these rules about me, don't threaten people to be nice to me. I understand why you did what you did. I don't like that you did it and I don't like how you did it and I don't like that you didn't tell me about it." I say in one breathe

"Are we okay?" He asks softly

"We are going to be. You need to retract your orders about Lilly. I promise if Lilly seems dangerous to me, I'll call you after I taser her, okay?" I compromise.

"I kinda made burnt any bridges with Duncan" He ducks his head.

"Logan, what did you do now?" I sigh

"I called Lilly"

"And?" I push for more information.

"I yelled at her, I was angry Ronnie, really angry"

"What did you say?" Oh Logan

**Flashback**

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Lilly?" Logan spits angry into the phone.

"Logan..." Lilly says unsure.

"You have no right to do what you did" he says livid.

"We weren't even broken up for a more than 24 hours and you were all over her" defends her self.

"You didn't even wait till we were over" he argues laughing humorlessly .

"I didn't do it in public" she retorts

"This is all about your fucking reputation? She could have died and you did it for your god damned reputation!"He roars fuming.

"What about me Logan? Don't you care if something happened to me?" She asks tears making their way down her face and she hides it with and icy tone.

"I did care; I cared and look where it got me. Veronica's my best friend, I warned you Lilly. You know the rules. You broke the rule" he shouts frustrated.

"So what Logan? What the fuck are you going to do to me? I'm Queen Bee. I'm Lilly Kane" She says in a egotistical manner.

"I'm Logan Echolls, don't under estimate me Lilly." He warns.

"You're the one under estimating me Logan." She points out heated with anger.

"Don't fuck with me Lilly. Stop acting like a bitch for once and realize that your fucking actions have consequences. You're the one that attacked Veronica first. I'm sure her father, the sheriff would be interested in that. There's something your daddy can't buy off, Sheriff Mars."

"You're going to through me in lock up?" She asks stunned.

"If it was up to me, but Veronica is too good of a person to do that so I'm going to handle your consequences"

"So Logan what's the consequences for touching Veronica Mars?" She asks still a little shaken up but recovers "I'm sure it will be worth it, after all I hurt your precious invincible Veronica Mars" She say malice entering her voice.

"You fucking bitch..." Logan screams with rage into the phone

"Lilly who are you talking to?" Duncan goes into Lilly's room.

"No one that concerns you, Donut" Lilly says putting the phone away from her ear wiping her face and turning around to face Duncan.

"I can hear he's screaming though the phone, give me the phone" Duncan says noticing Lilly's red-rimmed eyes.

"No"

"Lilly give me the god damned phone!" Duncan shouts and grabs the phone

"You're not fucking going to be Queen anymore-" Logan continues his rant unaware that Lilly wasn't listening.

"What the fuck? Logan?" Duncan shouts into the phone.

"What the hell? Where's Lilly?" Logan snaps out of his rant and asks.

"You think you can call my sister, threaten her and get away with it?" Duncan venomously howls

"This is not your business Duncan-" Logan says trying to calm himself.

"The hell it isn't! Lilly is my sister, I'm making it my business"

"You were there you saw what happened"

"Yeah I did, Lilly wasn't the only one there. Veronica was there too. How would you like me calling Veronica and threatening her?"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Logan snarls gaining back his anger

"Yeah I thought so, you think I'm just going to leave you for threatening my sister?"

"She broke the rule, man. Veronica is the victim"

"You broke my rule. No one messes with Lilly."

"So what? Innocent Duncan is coming out to play with the big guys?"

"You better armor up, this isn't over"

"Fine, if it's war you want, it's war you'll get."

**End flashback**

"Logan" I say in an exhausted voice

"Tomorrow, schools going to be a battle field Ronnie there's nothing you can do about it." He says and then she's her look and rephrases "You will not do anything about it"

"Like hell I won't. This started because of me Logan." I argue. Why is this happening? "I'm going to end it before there's bodies on your battle field"

"Ronnie, they can' just get away with it besides most of the school choose us or choose not to get involved so don't worry about it" He says brushing it away.

"Logan it's not about winning"

"When you're involved I won't settle for losing" he says determinedly.

"I appreciate the sentiment but this war is not happening so put your toys away."

"You are not going to do anything" he says sternly. Seriously? He's worse than my dad.

"You're not going to stop me Logan" I say determinedly.

"Like hell I won't!"He snorts

"I'm going to talk to Duncan" I announce.

"No" he says stubbornly.

"I'll take Meg, they're like in love with each other" I compromise.

"No"

"I'll take Dick and Wallace along as well" I persuade him.

"Veronica leave it alone, I made my bed I have to lay in it."

"No you don't you can open the covers and get in" I argue.

"Veronica, no"

"Logan, I will forgive you for your rules about me and everything that I've learnt that you've kept from me today if you let me end this"

"I thought you forgave me" He says softly.

"No I said I will once you retract you orders. Let me handle this Logan, you've been protecting me since we became friends and this war started because of me. Let me handle this for you"

"Fine, but Meg, Dick and Wallace are coming with you, wait why can't I just come?"

"Because you'll do more harm than good" I say with a half smile.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Please Review! :) It keeps me motivated  
><strong>


	10. Confronting The Donut

**Thanks for all the reviews! The last chapter I made a mistake and rated it 'M' but I fixed it. Sorry about that! Happy Reading! :)**

"Dude! I told you that you could totally kick her ass!" Dick cheers in the backseat.

"What can I say, I'm bad-ass" It's better to agree with Dick. I'd rather not get into the details with him about this, again.

"Veronica, I don't understand why we're going to see Duncan. What's he got to do with this?" Meg asks confused.

"Logan and Duncan started a war" Wallace comments.

"What?" Meg asks shocked.

"Dude! Logan said not to tell the girls till after we get to school" Dick looks at Wallace wide eyed.

"Dude, Veronica already knows, what's the point of hiding it?"

"To not let the girls know, duh" Dick answers in an obvious voice and I can't help but laugh at Dick.

"After I talk to Duncan there's not going to be any kind of war going on" I say while driving.

"Ronnie I know you think you're superwoman but you can't stop wars!" Dick says as though I'm trying to do the impossible.

"I can stop this war" I say. It's not that big of a deal. I just have to get Duncan to agree and everything will be okay.

"Hold up a second! Duncan and Logan are going to war? I don't understand" Meg asks in bewilderment.

Just as I finish explain the situation we arrive at the Kane house

"My, my Miss Mars, two visits in one day? I'm starting to think you've got a crush on me." Lilly smirks at me.

"Aw stop Lilly you'll make me blush" I say like a girl who was just complimented.

"What do you want now?" She asks

"I want to talk to Duncan" I say seriously

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb Lilly, I know you know" I get edgy.

"Aw Veronica are you that afraid of us Kane's, you had to bring tweeddle Dee, tweeddle Dumb and Alice"

"Only the best for you," I fake a smile. "Where's Duncan?"

"He'll be back in a bit, why do you care anyway?" she asks

"I'm ending it" I say

"Aw you're breaking up with him. That's too bad. I was hoping for a sister... not"

"Lilly, whatever happened was between us. I don't want the entire school involved." I say again ignoring her comment.

"Too late" She says with a somewhat sad tone.

"It's not. If Duncan agrees to put this behind him so will Logan" I explain.

"Wow Veronica, you have Logan wrapped around you little finger. You say jump and he says how high?" She sounds jealous?

"God Lilly give up the act for one freakin minute! I just want this to be over. You go back to ruling the school and I go back to not giving a damn." I say frustrated.

"Duncan's not going to let this go"

"I can at least try"

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Duncan shouts when he spots us.

"Oh Donut don't be so dramatic, it really doesn't suit you" Lilly says rolling her eyes.

"We came to speak to you" I answer

"What's done is done. It cannot be undone" He sounds like a freaking robot from one of those video games Logan plays. Talk about weird.

"Lilly and I are big girls we can handle our fight by ourselves we don't need you and Logan or the entire school to get involved!"

"Logan should have thought about that before he threaten Lilly"

"Well can you really blame him? Lilly attacked Veronica! Everyone saw it. Veronica did nothing to provoke her. Don't you think it's a little unjust for you to get involved? It happened at Logan's house, Logan is Lilly's ex and Veronica is Logan's best friend. Don't you think he would have thought it was because of him that's why he got involved?" Meg yells at Duncan and we are all left in silence.

"Why would it be about him?" Duncan asks confounded.

"What else is the common denominator between them?" Wallace asks in a 'duh' voice

"Look Duncan, we didn't come here to argue. Logan agreed to let it go, everything will go back to normal. Lilly will still be Queen and we'll all move on with our merry lives."

"Why?" He sounded wary.

"We made a deal. Now I'm making a deal with you. Let it go and everything will go back to normal. Or as normal as it usually is"

"I can't just let it go, sides have been picked it's too late"

"Arg! What is wrong with you guys? Why do you WANT bloodshed? Just stick to your stupid video games if it's that important to you!" Meg yells shocking all of us once again. What has gotten into Meg? I like it "And don't you dare say it's too late! When you snapped your fingers giving the orders, it took, what seconds for it all to initiate? You didn't say it's too soon, did you? I bet no one questioned your or Logan's orders. If you snapped your fingers and said stop, it would! No questions asked! So don't talk crap about how you CAN'T, it's just that you WON'T. Why is that? Do you want people to see that you're not just Prince for namesake? That you can talk the talk and walk the walk? Why does it matter? Non of them care! I care! I saw you for more than your namesake. You asked me if I would be your girlfriend. I was going to answer yes before this happened. If this is who you want to be, if you want to continue war with my friends when you can just agree to let it go and this whole thing will blow over, then I won't be your anything. Duncan, I'm giving you the choice, agree to end this war, which by the way I think is completely ridiculous, not even Lilly, the person you're supposedly doing this for wants. Or the answer is no and you're never to talk to me again and I won't stand in Logan's way. It your choice." Meg ends with dried tears staining her cheeks and swallowing back the tears that threaten to fall. No one dared to speak. Duncan's features hold shock but soften up a bit at Meg's speech.

"Meg..." Duncan says softly reaching for Meg's hand. "This doesn't have anything to do with us"

Meg laughs humorlessly, the tears fall once again "They are my best friends, whatever you have against them, it becomes my business which means it has something to do with us!"

"It's not that simple-" she shakes he head cutting him off looking at him in disbelief.

"Don't" She stops him and I never heard her sound so hard before.

"I..." He tries talking but unsure of what to say.

"Just stop" She commands in a watery voice and runs off before the Kane siblings witness any more.

"Donut, don't be a douche, I know you like her, a lot. Go after her. I appreciate the sentiment but really I don't want my brother as my knight in shining armor. Actually I think I prefer my knight in a leather jacket. Just go."

"Lilly..."

"Go, don't make me use the 'I'm big, you're small line'." She threatens playfully and he gives a half hearted smile, going after the group that left only a minute ago.

"Meg!" He yells but the car is too far gone out of the driveway for him to be seen.

_After I drop Dick and Wallace off I talk to Meg._

"Meg are you okay?" I ask, stupid question. Of course she's not.

"No" She says weakly and starts tearing up again. "I just can't believe him, I thought, I thought he'd choose me."

"He's an idiot to do otherwise, you're the best person I know"

"Not good enough to stop a war though"

"He just really loves his sister" And he has pride

"She didn't even want it! It's just about his stupid manly pride. I really liked him but I won't be with someone who's at war with my friends. Sure Logan can be aggressive and he has a temper but he has a limit to the amount of crap that he can take and Lilly pushed it when she attacked you"

"He's an over protective brother, probably thinking he knows best. I think Logan may have pushed him a bit too hard. Neither of us have a good enough excuse to have done what we did, but I guess it's understandable to a certain point. Thank you Meg, for sticking up for us, if it weren't for you he would have probably just called security to through us out, you calmed him a bit, made him realize that he has a choice and if this thing gets worse he can't play the victim card."

"Yeah but I wasn't enough to stop it though. But you got Logan to agree to stop the war"

"That's because I agreed to forgive him about his rules about me, I made a deal"

"He started it because of you, because he loves you and he stopped it because of you, because he loves you. If anyone else had made any kind of deal with Logan he would never have accepted, he'd probably laugh and flip them off."

"Yeah and he was protecting me just like Duncan was protecting Lilly"

"No not love as in friendly love. Love as in he's in love with you" She says smiling at me

"He is not" I argue

"He is and you're in love with him" Damn!

"I am not" I argue even though I know she's right about me loving him.

"Come on Veronica, stop denying it. Everyone sees it except Logan. And everyone sees that Logan's in love with you except you"

"Uh..." I am loss for words.

"That's why Lilly attacked you. Logan's in love with you and not her. She could get any guy to fall in love with her but not Logan because he's in love with his best friend" Meg explains

"Huh?" Wait what?

"Think about it Veronica, you're a smart gal" She says jumping out of the car and waving me off, leaving me thinking, what just happened?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please Review! :)**

**And I promise next chapter is back to school! I really don't want to go to school Monday but I'll make Veronica, Logan and the entire gang to go. Their school better since they won't get work lol  
><strong>


	11. Monday

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you liked Meg's parts. Happy Reading! :)**

"Dad" I shout as I go closer to his office.

"Veronica, I'll be right out" He shouts back and I go back to the front desk. I spot a familiar face.

"Weevil?" I say wondering, what did he do now?

"Hey V" He greets turning to face me.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Same ole same ole" he smirks. Yeah that could mean a million things but I don't push for more information. Instead I ask what I've wanted to ask him since I found out about it.

"Why did you sleep with Lilly when you know she was dating Logan?" I voice out my question

"You found out about that huh?" He looks at me in surprise

"Yeah Logan told me" I nod

"Really? Why hasn't he tried to kick my ass yet?"He looks at me in disbelieve. Wait, Logan didn't do anything to Weevil?

"He's been preoccupied" I answer not really knowing the answer "You should feel lucky and not go looking for trouble. Just be grateful" I know I am. I'm proud of Logan. It must have taken a lot in him to not kick Weevils ass. Okay Veronica don't think about it just be grateful.

He snorts. "I heard about you and Lilly fighting" he says instead, probably ignoring my advice of being grateful.

"Yeah" I say softly. Not one of my finest moments I'd rather people forget about it but unfortunately. Luckily my dad hasn't heard or if he did he hasn't said anything; another thing to be grateful for and not question.

"Damn I missed it"

"You didn't answer the question" I remind him

"Oh you were expecting an answer"

"Yes, now would be nice"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I'm not. Logan didn't treat her properly, I took the pleasure. You both should be thanking me" What?

"Why the hell are you talking about? Logan never did anything bad to Lilly!" I defend Logan. He didn't.

"Yeah, he never did her any good either, why should he be with her when he's in love with you, that ain't right" he shakes his head. What? Weevil thinks Logan's in love with me? Does everyone think that?

"Lilly's cheated on him, that's not right. Logan cared for Lilly but she just toyed with him! So don't try to paint Lilly as the victim. And Logan is not in love with me, not that I have to justify anything to you. You know what ain't right? That you can just stand by and let Lilly toy with both you and Logan, and you, you think she's the victim. Logan has never been unfaithful. Whatever Lilly's excuse may be none of it will justify cheating, none of it will be good enough excuses."

"Cheating ain't just physical; talking about emotions and intimate stuff to a girl that ain't your girl friend I'm sure that constitutes as cheating, would you like your boy talking to another chick about his life and feelings? I bet that Logan goes to YOU for that stuff instead of Lilly"

"Dr Phil much? I'm his BEST friend, that's what best friends do."

"You keep telling yourself that, but we all know that Echolls has the hots for you"

I shake my head "Again, I'm his FRIEND!" Well I am "You like her don't you?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Yeah you keep denying it Chicka" He ignores my question. OMG he does!

"And you aren't denying it, that's why you let her play you," I look at him in shock, well I only asked him that question to forget about the Logan thing.

"Veronica" My dad's voice pulls me out of the conversation. I turn around gesturing one minute.

"You should go for it Eli, she ain't that bad. Just misguided" I give him a half smile.

"Later V" he says hiding a smile of his own.

~~~LoVe~~~

I was expecting yelling, humiliation, terror, crying, a full out war zone when I got to school. I hadn't spoken to Logan after the Duncan confrontation; I wasn't sure what to tell him. Was I supposed to give him permission? It's not like I'm his keeper. I made a deal with him I didn't fully hold up my half. I didn't get Duncan to agree so why is it so normal? It looks as if this weekend had never happened. Everyone doing their own thing; everything looks so normal. Normal. That's the watchword. When are things ever normal in Neptune? Is this the calm before the storm? The 'war' orders were initiated on Saturday. Today would most definitely had to have been a war zone. Then why is there no bloodshed?

"Logan, where are you?" I say into the phone.

"The facility which accommodates for our education" Why does he have to act like a smart ass now?

"No duh Sherlock, you banana boat sold you out. Where exactly are you, as in your exact location, the ground of which grace your feet."

"Why Miss Mars are you planning on kidnapping me and having your way with me?" He asks playfully.

"I wouldn't go through all that trouble to get you alone" I smirk "Seriously though, where?" I ask impatiently.

"Boo" He says grinning behind me and closes his phone shut. "Hey" I jump a little; startled by his presence but recover quickly.

"What is going on?"

"I'm greeting you, which you very rudely decided to ignore"

"Hi. Now explain"

"What exactly am I explaining?" He looks at me confused

"This" I say gesturing to our surroundings as we stand in the quad.

"This," He gestures to the school "this is the place you come to for an education and this particular spot in which we stand in this very moment is where we eat lunch"

"And this" I gesture to my face "Is not amused" I deadpan.

"Really? I would have never guessed" He says sarcastically "What are you talking about Ronnie?"

"Why is everything so calm? Where's you revenge and war and all that crap?" Really Veronica, what happened to being grateful? Arg! It's just unnerving with this normalcy.

"You said you didn't want any of that. We made a deal, I stuck too it"

"But I didn't"

"You didn't? So you don't forgive me?"He asks with hurt filling his eyes.

"Of course I do." I reassure and he relaxes. "That's not what I'm talking about" Now he just looks confused.

"You lost me. I have no idea what you're talking about. This is what you wanted. Bygones and all" Did Logan convince Duncan to let it go for me? Is Logan really in love with me?

"It is"

"Then why aren't you happy" Yes Veronica why aren't you happy? Just let it be. Don't question the good fortunes.

"I'm just really confused" Unfortunately I'm incapable of letting things remain unknown.

"I think I know how you're feeling, it's what I'm feeling right now too"

"Duncan..."

"Yeah he agreed. You really are superwoman, aren't you?"

"Agreed? Duncan agreed?" Okay so Logan thinks I got Duncan too agree. So he didn't. Stupid, stupid Veronica. Logan isn't in love with you he just stuck to the deal. But if Logan didn't convince him and we didn't last night and Lilly couldn't convince him. Then who did?

"Are you okay, did you hit your head and forget because I'm sure you're the one that got him to agree." Did Meg get through too him?

"Last night, I barely spoke to him. Meg yelled at him and asked him to choose between her and his vendetta."

"Seems like he choose her" Wow, it actually seems like it. The bell rings "and it's time to get you to class" He says swinging his arm around me.

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Veronica!" Meg shouts practically running up to me smiling brightly. Seems that Cinderella kissed the frog and got a Prince

"Hey Meg!" I greet brightly

"He picked me!" She screeches hugging me and I smile back. "He picked me"

"I'm so happy for you Meg! You deserve to be happy" I smile happy that Meg is so excited.

"Thanks" She smiles widely

"So I guess you're the one that really stopped the war" I comment smirking.

"What can I say? We are peace lovin gals" She laughs linking arms with me as we walk down the corridor.

"Ain't that the truth! Where is lovah boy?"

"Oh probably getting me flowers or something for how sorry he is"

"Miss Manning are you toying with a boy?" I ask in surprise. Meg really is full of surprises lately isn't she?

"No. He should have picked me straight away. I told him that he has to prove to me that he won't break my heart and I'll be his girlfriend" She states although a few seconds ago she was giddy about him choosing her. I smile.

"How long is that going to take?"

"When he does something so sweet that I can't resist"

"I never would have thought I'd see the day Meg Manning made a boy work for it. I'm so proud!" I state proudly. I really am proud of her. "My little Princess is all grown up!" I say dramatically but it really is the truth.

She laughs and says, "I told Duncan that I'll talk to him for a few minutes but I'm spending lunch with you guys. See you in a bit!"

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I hear Dick ask Mac as I sit down beside her. What?

"What's he on about?" I whisper to Mac. She sighs and indicates one minute.

"When have I ever been pondering what you've been pondering? So, what are the chances that this time, I'm pondering what you're pondering?"She answers Dick. Again what?

"Next to nil" Dick says and starts laughing. I look at Mac in utter confusion. Giving her a 'please explain' look

"I made a mistake of letting Dick watch Pinky and the Brain in the morning." She shakes her head "He's been acting like this ever since. It was weirdly amusing at first but it got old soon since the only lines he remembers is the line you just witnessed" She says indicating to Dick who was still laughing "he made me learn of the response, Veronica and also the line 'what are we doing tonight, Brain?' 'What we do every night Pinky, plan to take over the world'" she quotes the lines in a perfected voice. "Biggest mistake I ever made"

"Let me guess, he's Pinky and you're the Brain" I say laughing.

"Laugh it up now Mars it will soon make you cringe in horror" She says seriously.

"Mac it's actually pretty fitting for you two" I say giggling.

"Don't give him any ideas!" She looks at me wide eyed.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks indicating to Dick as he sits next to me.

"He's Pinky" I manage to say as I start laughing again, actually clenching my stomach.

Logan looks at Mac in confusion but shakes his head and smiles.

"Dude!" Dick says excitedly when he sees Logan "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Logan looks at him as though he's gone insane and Dick and I start laughing again.

"Did someone put laughing gas in their cereal this morning?" Meg asks indicates to Dick and I as she sits down beside Mac.

"Oh god I hope not, Veronica will crack weird jokes the entire day!" Wallace says wide eyed as he sits beside Meg.

Once I recover from my laughter I turn to Logan and ask, "Logan, what did ya buy me for lunch?" I look at him with expectantly with a wide smile.

"Italian, what else?" He smiles at me

"You're awesome" I say smiling. "Hey Dick! Mac said you can watch cartoons every morning at her house, if you buy her something yummy to eat" I say with a straight face but burst out laughing at their faces

"Sweeeeet!" Dick smiles widely. "I'll get you anything you want Mackie!"

"Veronica!" Mac looks at me wide eyed "I'm so not letting you eat anything yummy"

"But Mac, he's so funny!" I pout but can't help the laughter.

"V? Are you on crack?" Wallace asks me seriously and I start laughing hysterically. Who would have thought that just yesterday we began and ended a war?

"Yes Wallace, I think she is. We need to take her to the nice people with white lab coats" Meg answers as serious as Wallace had asked the question.

"NO!" I shout playing along "Logan will save me" I say confidently "Won't you Logan?" I turn to Logan and ask.

"Yeah Ronnie we'll hop in my X-terra and ride off to where they never find you" He says as if we we're planning to run away. I look at him in a blank expression

"Your banana boat?" I ask wide eyed "No no, no, only a pony will do" I say nodding my head.

"Anything for you Sugarpuss" he smiles out his chuckle.

"Awww" I smile sweetly at him then turn to everyone else and realize they all are having their own conversations. I smile and look back at Logan. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" And he laughs and I soon join him

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Wow Veronica Mars, you and your Wonderland gang actually did it," Lilly says

I stay silent a bit stunned but nod at her. I never thought Lilly would ever talk to me again. "Lilly are you okay?" I ask.

"Better than ever" She smiles and I think maybe she actually is. I smile back at her. "Veronica I'm sorry for what happened. I know you have a lot of different ideas as to why I did it and perhaps they are all right. I wasn't thinking about right and wrong. I just though she has what I want but it doesn't excuse what I did so I'm sorry." She says sincerely and I'm stunned "If you tell anyone I said that, I'll kick your ass again, got it?" She smiles.

"Got it, by the way Lilly, I think it was me kicking your ass" I grin and she smirks.

"Whatever, Mars. I'm still not going to be your friend" She says leaving the girls toilet but she turns back "Oh and thanks for whatever it is you said to Eli" She says softly and leaves.

Wow who would have thought Lilly had a kind bone in her body. I kind of did. Well I guess maybe good things can happen in Neptune.

**AN- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. I bet you were expecting war, right? I hope you weren't disappointed and actually liked this chapter. Review and let me know! I really do want to know your opinion.**

**AN- For anyone that reads my story 911 LoVe Emergency, I'm going to upload once I finish write the entire talk. I wrote the first half but it's incomplete so please be patient.  
><strong>

**Review! :)  
><strong>


	12. Not Another Party

**AN I'm sorry I took long to upload, I didn't have internet access but I got it back today, lucky you lol My finally exams are starting so I'm only going to be able to write the next chapter after exams.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Happy reading! :)**

**~~~LoVe~~~  
><strong>

"Please do not tell me you're planning another party for this weekend" I say to Logan and Dick as I open my locker.

"Nah Dude it's gonna be hard to get a bigger hit than the last one" Dick sighs "Unless you wanna kick some booty again" Dick smirks.

"Sure, I wanna kick your booty" I emphasis on the 'your'.

"It would be your pleasure" he grins and I roll my eyes.

"Dick shut up" Logan punches Dick playfully. "Ronnie-"

"Dude we're having guy's night, I'd say you can come but..." Dick says.

"Actually I have plans"

"Really?" Logan asks surprised.

"Yeah hot date" Logan gets a dark look in his eye; if I didn't know any better I'd say he's jealous. "Meg ditched 'cause she has a date with Duncan. Just me and Mac, I would invite you but..." I smirk at Dick.

"Dude! We should do out hang out's together! Awesome + Awesome = Double Awesome!" Dick looks hopefully.

"You mean you want in on our sleep over? Not gonna happen, we have serious girl talk. Unless you wanna talk about boys too" I grin playfully.

"You know we're the only dudes you dudettes talk about"

"Well you're never gonna find out"

"Dude, come on! Please... You can totally paint Logan's nails!"

"Gee thanks Dick" Logan sarcastically throws in.

"Yeah yeah" He sees Mac "I'm gonna talk to Mac. Later dudes" I look at Dick go and think for a second and then shake my head.

"What?" Logan asks

"Huh?" I look at him confused.

"What were you just thinking about?"

I look around me and whisper "Dick likes Mac" he looks at me in surprise.

"You only figured that out now?" I look at him in shock.

"What?" I say stunned "You knew and didn't tell me!" I hit his arm.

"I thought you knew" He says chuckling besides me.

"Well I didn't" I pout and he smirks.

"Well that's a first. I knew something before you." He grins and I glare at him. "Do you think Mac likes him back?" he asks.

"Oh yeah but she'll deny it till the very end until of course he does something romantic and she's sure he's not joking" I say. Well Mac may not have told me but I can see it, it's the same with me.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah" I smile and start singing "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." That's actually very true. We don't want to be fools that's why we don't want to admit our feelings but we can't help falling in love.

"As the river flows, gently through the sea, darling so we go. Some things are meant to be" He sings softly and I can't help but giggle at him, he chuckles along and suddenly becoming quiet, I look at him and he says "It is easy to love people far away. It is not always easy to love those close to us." Logan quotes. He has something in his voice; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Mother Theresa" I say knowingly

"You can't deny the truth, Ronnie" he says swinging his arm around me as we walk. OMG does he know? No of course he doesn't we were talking about Mac and Dick. I hope he doesn't. Or maybe I hope he does.

~~~LoVe~~~

"Too bad the boys had a date" Mac says.

"With each other" I remark.

"Seriously, what do they do?" She wonders "They always know when we crash their 'date' so we never get anything good" She pouts.

"May be they do what we do" I suggest with a shrug. I did wonder but seriously I didn't really care as long as they were out of danger, I was okay with them.

"Gossip?" She questions with a grin.

"Yeah" I smirk "Logan, Dick and Wallace are total girls when it comes to gossip." They really are. "They don't care but they humour themselves. It's actually quite amusing" I say with a nod.

"They drink, play poker or video games. Talk about girls, cars and surfing." She says knowingly.

"That' our theory and we're sticking to it!" I agree triumphantly.

"Damn straight!" She says in the same tone and we laugh.

"I wonder how Megs date is" I say, this is the first date after the whole fiasco.

"I bet she'll give us all the glory details before we even ask how it was"

"She defiantly would" I agree as we hear the rain start to pour.

"Poor Meg she's gonna be so pissed!"

"If it goes well she'll probably be to over the moon to notice the weather"

"True that. I wonder what the boys are doing, it would be funny if they got stuck in the storm but I hope they are safe and warm at whoever's house they are"

"Yeah, I bet that they are okay and probably too drunk to notice anything"

"I guess." I sigh "So what's up with you and Dick?" I question

"Me and Dick?" She looks at me in surprise.

"Yes you and Dick, he's like a puppy following you everywhere"

"You wanna talk about lost puppies? What about you and Logan?" She diverts her answers

"Don't avoid my questions! You like him!" I look at her wide eyed with a smile tugging my lips.

"You love him!" She counters.

"And he likes you"

"And he loves you"

"He picks you up every morning" Yeah so her car isn't starting she's not really making an effort to fix it.

"He picks you and Back up every evening to go to the beach" It started as a favour and turned into routine.

"He leaves everything when you call or if he sees you" He seriously does. He might be normal Dick and flirts with girls but as soon as he sees Mac he ditches 'what's her name' and is ready to be at Mac's service.

"He's always puts you first even when he has a girlfriend." I'm his best friend that's like a rule. I smile, remembering the day at the party, he said he'd choose me. I never doubted it but it's nice to hear.

"He specifically orders you veggie food and when you're both alone he eats it with you even though he eats like a carnivore"

"He buys your favorite food and you share with him, you never share with anyone!"

"You hate his truck but you go in it because he's the one driving!"

"You hate the color of his truck but you go because it's his"

"You stare at him when you think no one's watching" I see her blush, I actually didn't know if that's true but I guess now I do.

"You stare at him when he's not watching" It's my turn to blush. I don't really stare at him, hey I can't help it if he looks so hot!

"You love it when he uses the word 'dude'" Seriously it's like Dick's signature word.

"You love it when he uses quotes" Well that's like his signature mark.

"You're girly with him"

"You're bubbly with him"

"You're dude-struck"

"You're love-struck"

"You learnt to surf because of him. You hate sports" I still remember that day Mac complained about it non-stop but I saw she was happy.

"You love your soccer uniform because he said you look hot in them even though you think he was joking"

"You love your funky hair colors because he thinks they are cool"

"You make him happy when he's miserable" She says losing the playfulness that he voice had but it's not entirely serious.

"You make him feel smart when he feels stupid" I say in the same tone as her with a half smile on my face.

"You don't blame him for his mistakes"

"You tolerate his dirty mind"

"He started a war for you" She says now completely serious

"He would start a war for you" I say beginning to get the same tone.

"He'll protect you no matter what"

"He won't let anybody hurt you"

"He made a rule for you"

"He made food for you" Dick cannot cook, he's afraid of the stove now but he cooked for Mac. He cooked because she was sick and alone and he wanted to make her happy and healthy. Homemade food is the best remedy but with Dick take-out is always better. Fact is he did something that he thought he'd never be able to do even though he burnt it he tried.

"I like him" She admits in a soft voice.

"I love him" I admit with a small smile.

"What are we going to do?" She asks uncertain.

"I don't know" I answer honestly

"Neither do I" She says with a sigh.

"Let's watch South Park movie!" I blurt out suddenly excitedly, it's my favorite and it's funny. It will make us feel better.

"Didn't we watch it like a hundred times already?" She pouts

"But it's so awesome! How could you not wanna watch it?" I say as if not wanting to watch it is the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I must be crazy," she says laughing. I smile and put on the movie.

In the middle of the movie the door bell rings.

"Who could that be?"Mac says snapping me out of my trance.

"It must be a crazy man. Only a crazy person would be out during a storm."

"Uh V, the storm calmed down since we entered the universe of the South Parkians," Mac points out.

"Ah well..." I say as I answer the door.

"Logan!" I say surprised.

"Hey Ronnie..." He starts softly looking into my eyes but he is rudely cut off by Dick.

"Dude, could you guys like make out already, I'm freezing! Let me in!" Only Dick would get away with saying that, I shake my head.

"Hey Superfly, Mac-Attack!" Wallace greets as he enters and plops himself on the sofa but the rest of us remain standing.

"Welcome Casa de Mars! You may enter." I say and bow as if greeting the queen.

"Let me guess you where in the neighbourhood?" Mac asks with a grin.

"Nah uh WE were in the neighbourhood," Dick smirks at the correction.

"And you'rll just wanted to say hello, shucks we are special," I say in a southern accent backing Mac.

"As you should! You have been graced with the presences of awesomeness that is us!" Dick boldly states.

"Lucky us!" Mac brightly beams with faux excitement.

"Now now kids can't we all get along, wouldn't wanna put baby in the corner," Logan says trying to get control over this conversation.

"Baby? Who you calling a baby? Jackass," I say baiting him on. Inwardly smiling.

"Well if it was you, at least you'd have the height to pull it off," Logan smirks in reply.

"Then are you sure dinosaurs are extinct? I'm pretty sure you have the height of a T Rex," I bark back.

"Dude! She called you a dinosaur! Like that big purple dude! He's like gay," Dick exclaimed wide eyed mouth agape.

"Barney is not gay, Dick! He's a loving, friendly fictional character," Mac says

"Dude, he totally is! And you know what the color purple means!"

"He's not, I grew up watching Barney Dick!" Mac states annoyed

"What's wrong with purple? I like purple, it's one of my favorite colors," I say in wonder. Dick and Wallace laugh while Logan surpasses his laugh.

"Yeah well the color does suit you Ronnie, I'm sure you have a lot of purple!" Dick says with laughter spilling out.

"Dick, shut up" Logan growls obviously not liking his comment, but I wonder why

"What in the world are you talking about Dick? Yeah I have a lot of purple clothes, so what?" I ask annoyed but yet again Dick laughs but Wallace kind of channels out not wanting to be involved.

"Dick! Purple is a great color, it's not gay!"Mac huffs in annoyance

"Dude! It doesn't mean gay" He says in an 'I know something you don't know voice' and chuckles like a kid.

"In the bible it represents Royalty. It was the color of the Kings and Queens." I say knowingly but I'm received with odd looks and looks of astonishment. "What?" I ask

"How do you know that?" Wallace turns his head back and asks with his eye brows raised high.

"Meg told me, you know she actually goes to church and reads the bible. We were talking about colors and she told me," I explain and everyone responses with 'oh' and 'ah'

"Dude! It's totally different! It's..." He's cut off by Logan.

"Dick, shut the hell up! Ronnie's right, it's the color of royalty."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right," I say as if it was the most obvious thing. "But what are you not telling us? I know you guys think it means something else." I demand

"It means..."

"There's no..." Dick and Logan start in union but Logan glares at Dick telling him to shut the hell up and he continues "There's no other meaning, Dick was just pulling you leg."

"Wallace" I say in a warning voice, wanting him to tell me since he obviously knows.

"Hey I got nothing to do with this, I ain't a kid. I don't watch Barney and I ain't no Dick, how am I to know what he's babbling about" He says but it's so obvious that he's just avoiding telling us the meaning.

"I could always Google it," Mac suggested

"We could, and if we find out it means something else..." I'm interrupted by Logan

"Doesn't mean that we knew that it does mean something other than what it is"

"Yes it does" Mac and I answer in union.

"Dude! We are so gonna get tasered for this. Let's just tell them." Dick whispered frantically at Logan.

"Dick, chill man, they can't Google anything. Storm = no internet connection. It's always like that." Logan says easily.

I let out a groan "Arg! That's so unfair!"

"We should have known V; bad storms always bring down the connection for a while. Thank goodness they happen like once in a couple years." Mac says shutting off the computer.

"Whatever, we will find out sooner or later," I point out to them with a glare.

"Sure Ronnie, be sure to let us know if it does mean something else," Logan grins

"Dick is a dinosaur from our imagination..." Mac starts to sing as she giggles  
>"And when he's tall,<br>He's what we call  
>a dinosaur sensation" I continue the song jumping up and with Mac. Dicks face is horrified, but Logan's is lit in amusement and Wallace has no problem in hiding his laughter.<p>

"Dick shows us lots of things  
>Like how to drink,<br>and play beer pong.  
>And how to be a typical dude!" The song lines alternate between us as we skip around away from Dicks grasps. Logan just stands and watches the scene before him, too amused to try and defuse the situation. Wallace just enjoys the show eating our popcorn and laughing.<p>

"Dick can be your idiot too  
>If you just make-believe him!<br>Dick is big purple dinosaur,  
>such a huge purple sensation!<br>Puuuuurpleeeeeee Dick!" Mac and I sing together, jumping around the lounge away from Dicks attempts to get us to stop.

"I am not sexually frustrated!" Dick screams with a terrified face. Mac and I grin that the plan worked, and Dick confessed what it had really meant. When realization set in about what his actual words were our mouth hang agape and we look at each other in shock. Before anymore of Dicks protests about being 'purple' or 'gay' continue,

"I am NOT sexually frustrated!" I shout and huff in annoyance at what had previously been said about me.

~~~LoVe~~~

The door bell rings

"Seems as though no one wants to be alone on a stormy night"

"Hmm I wonder who it is"

"The only way to find out is to answer it"

"Smart-ass, why don't you answer it"

"It's your door"

~~~LoVe~~~

**AN I hope you enjoyed it... who's at the door? Hmm I wonder. Who do you think it is?**

**Review and let me know what ya think  
><strong>


	13. I'm Too Sexy

**A.N Hey guys! I'm back... with good news I have internet! But it's limited unfortunately. And my exams are over! :D  
>Anyway happy reading!<strong>

**~~~LoVe~~~  
><strong>

The door bell rings

"Seems as though no one wants to be alone on a stormy night"

"Hmm I wonder who it is"

"The only way to find out is to answer it"

"Smart-ass, why don't you answer it"

"It's your door"

I sigh and once again get up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god! You're drenched!" I exclaim surprised and usher her inside.

"I'm fine Veronica, more than fine, amazing actually," she assures and smiles in the end.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!"

"I'm crazy in love," She dreamily states. I roll my eyes and go to get her a towel and clothes.

"Did you swallow a Beyonce song? 'Cause I think you puked out the lyrics," Logan comments from his position on the couch.

"Did you get caught in the storm? Damn girl, you shoulda just stayed indoors," Wallace says with a shake of his head.

"Dude, you're soaked!" Dick exclaims with a grin.

"How are you so happy with your date when it ended up like this?" Mac says gesturing to her appearance.

"Meg, I set the stuff on my bed, go shower, now. You're making Back-up think you're an ocean creature." I say as I wrinkle my nose at the smell of the damp water and at her muddy clothes.

"Yes mom!" She dramatically replies but obliges.

"And make sure to blow dry your hair when you're done, don't want you getting sick," I say in a motherly voice.

"Says the girl who eats ice cream in the rain," Wallace retorts.

"Well, when does she not want to eat ice cream?" Logan replies in a smirk.

"I'll have you know that ice cream is very nutritional, with the milk elements it will give me strong teeth and bones," I state confidently and return to my seat next to Logan.

"Don't forget the healthy fruit vitamins," Mac adds.

"Of course! We just don't like the rain to rain on our parade."

~~LoVe~~

"Oh goody, it's girl talk time," Logan says sarcastically.

"We all know how you've being dying to have your nails painted," Wallace smirks.

"As I recall, we have permission for that particular activity," I say with a grin.

"Hmm hot pink?" Meg questions, interrupting Logan's come back.

"Maybe purple?" Mac suggests and is shot a glare from Logan but is received with chuckles from everyone except Meg who looks on in confusion.

"Dude's got a lot of purple," Dick comments with a chuckle and Logan punches him on the arm.

"I've don't remember the last time I saw Logan in purple," Meg frowns in confusion.

"Ronnie-" Dick wants to continue but Logan once again interrupts him with a hit again.

"Logan looks better in green," I comment and everyone looks at me while Logan smiles and I feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

~~LoVe~~

"It was so romantic!" Meg squeaks as she finishes explaining her date.

"Like straight out of a romance novel, -"

"Don't" I mutter through my teeth, stopping Logan from commenting further, knowing that he's going to insinuate that Duncan's a girl or something. I smile at Meg as she continues completely unaware of that fact as she beams brightly.

"It totally was! And the rain actually made it better!" She exclaims bright eyed and goes on about how sweet and perfect Duncan is.

I'm happy for her, I really am but I feel a little dejected, why can't it be like that for Logan and I?

I want to take a chance with Logan, really I do. I just need to know if he feels the same, could he feel the same? Everyone seems to think so. Then again not everyone knows Logan. Shouldn't I be able to tell if he loved me? I thought about what everyone said about Logan loving me; it gave me hope and the thought of Logan loving me like that made, makes me giddy.

I thought about Mac and Dick. I can tell that Dick likes Mac and Mac likes Dick. I know that Mac can't see that Dick likes her. Maybe I just can't see that Logan loves me like everyone says he does?

It would seem like a cheesy teen movie if it's true; where the best friend has a girlfriend but in the end the boy finally realizes that the person he was supposed to be with is the best friend. I wouldn't mind it though but movies aren't real life and fairy-tales are far and few. I know that, but I still hope for it.

I still want it; I still want him. I want Logan; but he needs to give me a sign or something. I would prefer if he made the first move; I want him to make the first move but he's taking forever! Maybe I should give him a sign? But how could he not know that I love him? How do I be subtle with Logan? He knows me better than I know me. He would know. He should know. Why does he not know? Does he know? Arg! Love is so confusing and frustrating! I just wish he's kiss me or something!

~~~Logan POV~~~~

Meg is talking about how great Duncan is and I'm glad for her, really I am. She's a great friend she deserves her Prince and her fairytale. I'm happy for her but I really do NOT need the details. I'll be there to kick his ass if he breaks her heart but this is just annoying...

I look at Veronica; she keeps stopping me from giving my opinion. It's probably for the best since it's sarcastic and Meg is innocent.

Veronica just knows me so well. She knows what I think and what I want to say even when I don't. She just knows. How could she not know that I love her?

I look at her and I'm surprised to see that she doesn't notice. She's not contributing to the conversation, not that Meg notices. She usually knows when people look at her.

She looks conflicted? She displays so many different emotions; I don't think anyone would notice unless of course they looked close enough. She smiles softly and looks bright? It's replaced with a look of confusion and then disappointment. She gets a determined glint in her eye and then looks a bit frustrated.

How does she do that? In mere seconds she when from bright to frustrated? What is she thinking about?

She lets out a small groan; it wouldn't be noticeable unless you paid attention to her, which of course I am.

She looks so beautiful; even with her PJs. Sometimes I can't believe that she's still my friend, my best friend after everything.

At the party I was going to show my interest in her. I would have confessed my feelings but wouldn't it have been too soon after Lilly? I didn't want her to feel like a rebound. I love her. Then things got heated with the 'war' and it just wasn't the right time. It's been long enough, hasn't it? Everything has calm down. Lilly is with Weevil, she won't hurt Veronica again.

I would never let it go if that happened again. Hell I wasn't going to let it go but Veronica wanted me too. She pleaded with me. How can I say no to her?

All I want to do is protect and love her. I know that no-one will be able to love her as much as I do. She knows me better than I know myself, how does she not know how much I love her? How do I show her that I'm in love with her without getting rejected?

She's worth the risk but at the same time I can't risk losing her.

Then again; she's Ronnie. She won't not be my friend when I screw up.

I just need a little hope that she feels the same; I know that she loves me but is she in love with me? Could she be in love with me? I need to know.

~~~V POV~~~

"Veronica?" Logan whispers my name, calling for my attention.

"What?"I snap my head up and say, looking stunned.

"You know they say if you're caught in a stare it means that your brain needs a rest"

"Who are the 'they' you speak of? Are your friends with the invisibility power back? Do I need to put up a fight to keep my best friend title, again?" I tease in a soft voice, unaware of what the others are talking about.

"Well if you're making fun of me..." he warns light-heartedly.

"Oh no, I would never do that. I'm just taking necessary precaution"

"Are you sure? 'Cause it seemed to me as though you were insinuating something entirely different"

"That's just your brain playing tricks on you, I told you not to use it too much!" I giggle with perkiness.

"It's natural effect my darling. I unlike most, do not have to put much effort to use my knowledge. If I did if would be too much for your petite self to comprehend."

"Right, that's why I see a sweat" I playfully go closer and wipe out an invisible drop of sweat "right there."

"DUDES NOT COOL!" Dick shouts as the three of our friends laugh.

"What..." I trail off and look at Logan and he shrugs with an amused and confused expression on his face as we look at our friends laugh and Dick race of to the bathroom I presume.

"That was priceless!" Wallace exclaims brawling in laughter.

"What did you guys do to him?" I curiously inquire.

"He dared me to kiss him," Mac smirks and we look at her in confusion as to why he reacted that way.

"And a kiss he received." Wallace laughs gesturing to Backup who was waging his tail happily and lets out a 'woof' to his acknowledgement. That's when Logan and I burst with laughter.

"That shit is not funny!" Dick states as he reclaims his seat.

"Really dude? If it was me you'd be laughing your ass out too and cracking sick jokes" Logan points out.

"That's true," I say backing Logan "Hey why did you guys play without us?" I pout.

"Oh we didn't want to interrupt your 'LoVe land'," Meg casually replies.

"Our what?"

"'Lo' Logan 'Ve' Veronica Land; LoVe Land" Meg simply explains as if it's the most obvious thing on earth.

"Why in the world would you call us that? Actually why the hell, do we have a place named after us?"

"You're like entranced with each other," Mac tries to describe it.

"Like you're under a spell" Meg states and as she nods excitedly at the words.

"Or hypnotized," Dicks smirks with his remark.

"Either way you're in your own universe where only the two of you exist," Wallace gives the final explanation.

"We are not!" I huff, mostly because of the stupid butterflies tingling in my tummy and the heat I feel covering my face in red. "Whatever, let's play"

The music blasts through the room but is deafened to them by the alcohol sensation that made the young teens all the more hyper and excited.

"I'm too sexy, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts" Dick starts singing as he wobbles his way up, rubbing his hands all over his shirt and making his face seems as though his sexiness is hurting him. They all laugh at his ridiculous interpretation. Veronica grabs his hand to get up as well.

He turns her around and she sings, "I'm too sexy for your body, too sexy for your body the way I'm disco dancing." The words control her movement or rather the amount of liquor in her body either way she's dancing around with her giggles filling the space.

"And I'm too sexy for Mylan, too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan" The sugary voice comes from none other than Meg as she sings the words trying to sound raspy and serious but sounding sweet as she holds in her giggles though her will power fails her.

"And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, Whatcha think about that?" Wallace playfully sings the next line laughing while he tilts his invisible hat over.

"I'm too sexy, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far" Mac coolly sings, probably the one that sounds the way they had intended to as she drags out the words at the end.

"And I'm too sexy for this song!" Sings more like says the voice that gives the petite blonde goose bumps, butterflies and hot flushes with saying a few words, Logan. He ends the song as he laughs along with the rest of his friends.

"Dude! We should start a band!" Dick happily exclaims.

"Oh my gosh! We should!" Meg chirps just as happy.

"We'd be rockingly awesome!" Wallace exclaims as he and Dick fist bumps.

"You mean awesomely rocking!" Mac giggles.

"We'd be the hottest band ever!" Veronica shouts with rock on hand signs.

"Dude! We'd be 'The Hottie Awesomeos'" Dick cheers excitedly.

"Awesomedary!" Veronica chirps.

"Hot blondes, we're already a success," Logan winks at Veronica.

"Dude I know I'm like hot chick magnet, total success!"

"You're hair is awesome," Veronica giggles

"Let's dance"

**Me not working hard?  
>Yeah, right, picture that with a Kodak<br>Or, better yet, go to Times Square  
>Take a picture of me with a Kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive  
>I just want y'all know that<br>And tonight, let's enjoy life  
>Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo<br>Tell us right**

The song 'Give Me Everything Tonight' plays and the six teens dance around tumbling over the words as they go along with the song that blasts through the speakers.

**Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<strong>

**Don't care what they say**  
><strong>All the games they play<strong>  
><strong>Nothing is enough<strong>  
><strong>'Til they handle love<strong>

**Let's do it tonight**  
><strong>I want you tonight<strong>  
><strong>I want you to stay<strong>  
><strong>I want you tonight<strong>

"**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey"**

Logan grabs Veronica and pulls her away from everyone else, she laughs as the dance.

"Hey" Logan whispers with a soft smile and they both feel the heat.

"So you think I'm sexy?" Veronica asks slyly with a grin but blushes a bit, thankful for the darkness.

He pulls her waist toward him and nuzzles in her hair and murmurs his reply, "Mm very."

"Really?" She whispers surprised at his reply.

"God you're the sexiest woman to me," he states in a rough voice

"Logan-"

"I mean it Ronnie"

She nods and hides her flushed face but continues dancing with him.  
><strong><br>Give me everything tonight**

**Excuse me  
>But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
>And baby I'ma make you feel so good tonight<br>'Cause we might not get tomorrow**

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Logan wonders in a soft voice as the song ended and they move away from the rest of the gang into the kitchen where it's quieter and brighter with the lights on.

She turns a deeper red with that questions and he smirks knowingly and says "You do"

"Yeah," she ducks her face from his view feeling embarrassed.

"Good." He simply says and adds "You know that song is right."

"A lot of songs are right," She agrees but unsure of his meaning.

"Yeah they are but this one is because I'm not gonna wait anymore"

"Wait for what?"

"For us, I mean I'm I'll wait for you but I need you to know how I feel. I want us together. I want you, Ronnie. I can't take this anymore. I tried too, really I did. But you're you. I can't remember me without you, I don't want to because I want you to always be there and -"

Veronica kisses Logan cutting him off from further rambling.

When the kiss ends she smiles, looking at him she says, "You talk too much." And once again cuts of his reply with another kiss but he happily reciprocates.

"Ronnie..."

"I know Logan, I didn't but I kinda did... I feel the same... I... I want this too. I want you." She looks him in the eye as she confesses.

"Well I am irresistible. I told you that you can't resist my charm," he smiles with relief.

"You're modest too," she jokes feeling happier in this moment than she has in a long time.

"Ronnie, you know this means that you're my girl now." He says as her breath hitches at the words and butterflies work overtime in her tummy though the exact same feelings are radiating through his body.

"When have I ever not been?" She asks with a bit of a shaky voice as she controls her breathing rate, willing herself to continue the conversation instead of kissing him.

"Yeah but now you're my girlfriend," He brightly says, and in the first time after a what seems like a lifetime he feels as though everything is right.

"I don't remember anyone asking me," She wonders slyly, making him ask her the question she longed to hear.

"Veronica Mars, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously, though really he has nothing to be nervous about, he'd blame those damned butterflies and well she's Veronica.

"Nah uh" And his thinks his heart stops as she shakes her head but she does it so playfully, he wonders what she means. "You mean bestgirlfriend, I'm not giving up my best friend title even if your friends with invisibility powers say otherwise." She smiles at him and he laughs in relief and thinks she might just be the death of him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. So will you Veronica Mars do me the honor of being my girlfriend and remain my best friend hence being my bestgirlfriend?" He chuckles a little but feels happy because of her and the way her face beams with joy.

"If I must," She jokes "Yes Logan I would love too"

And this time he kisses her; she happily reciprocates and pulls him in, holding him tightly as he does her.

"And you're all mine," he whispers breathlessly into her lips.

"And you're all mine," She echoes his words in the same manner.

They share a sweet kiss, reluctantly Veronica lets go of him knowing they can't stay in the kitchen and kiss each other though she wishes they could. She heads over to the tap and gets a glass of water.

"You're not drunk are you?" He asks when the silence between them settles.

"I'm feeling pretty sober now" She answers surprised at his question.

"Good 'cause I'm not gonna have you not remembering this in the morning"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I wanted to be sober for this" He stops himself from answering further.

She looks confused for a minute and then realization drawn to her face. "Oh my gosh! You planned this, didn't you?"

"Planned what?"

"Getting me to drink by playing games? Singing and dancing?"

"Maybe you are drunk, you aren't making sense."

"Uh huh. I know you Logan. If I said no and I was drunk you wouldn't have to deal with me knowing your feelings. If I said no while sober, you'd play drunk!"

"You really do have an active imagination. Not everything is a conspiracy Ronnie"

"Yeah sure, everything is not, but you. I know you Logan"

"And I would never doubt that"

"Another thing you shouldn't doubt is that Veronica Mars is always right"

"Ronnie it's not well to dwell on what ifs."

"I'm not. I'm just saying, I know the mind of the young Echolls lad, or most of the time anyway"

"If you do then I blame you for not being able to do this," he kisses her "sooner."

"How is that my fault?"

"You should have known how I felt a long time ago and kissed me, turning me into your Prince Charming."

"Are you saying that you were a frog?"

"The best looking one in the lake" he winks at her and she laughs.

"Just so you know you were already my prince charming" She says remembering their first kiss when they were 12 "I'm pretty certain a frog can't turn into a prince twice."

"Yeah but that doesn't count because I wasn't a frog then."

"God you're such a dork."

"But I'm you're dork."

"Damn straight!" She says and kisses him. "I'm never gonna get tired of that"

"You better not 'because I never plan on stopping." He says as he kisses her one final time before they head back to their friends.

~~~LoVe~~~

**Finally LoVe! Haha... I hope you guys enjoyed it, I wrote it today just for you.**

**Question: Where do you what the story to go?**

**I don't really have anything set for this story but I am continuing, I was just going to write and see where it takes me but if any of you have ideas let me know and I'll try and work with it.**

**P.S I mistakenly clicked on something and found out that's how you reply to reviews... lol I know you're probably thinking 'she only figured that out now?' well yeah... so from now on I'll reply to your reviews :)  
><strong>


	14. Waking Up

**A.N Hey Everyone I'm sorry that I took long to update... I don't have internet! :( I'm using my phone internet via my computer... Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

The six teens lay spiralled across the floor and on couch in the Mars lounge.

Veronica has her head on Logan's chest as they snooze on the floor and Logan had his arms around her, holding her loosely but firm at the same time. His face is nuzzling in her hair.

One would think that it's the most natural thing and that it was a regular occurrence; which it was.

Veronica's legs were thrown on Meg as the other blonde slept next to her and Meg's hands were curling Veronica's legs as if it were a blanket.

Wallace lays on the couch, hands draped on the floor with his mouth open, if Veronica were awake she'd tell him to shut it or he'd catch flies.

What would have been a surprise to the ordinary eye was that Dick was on the two seater couch with Mac cuddling with him. The two teens seem to look rather comfortable with each other despite their tiring late night.

Veronica is the first to awake; she slowly opens her eyes and sniffs the air, because it was the smell of something yummy that had awoken her. She takes in her surroundings and remembers the night before. She smiles and leans into Logan for a second and then lifts her head wanting to know what's cooking.

She notices all of her friends are accounted for and she smirks when she notices Dick and Mac's position, making a mental note to notify Mac about this.

_I wish I had my Camera, _she thinks. Then realizes that someone is cooking and it's not one of her friends. _Oh no, _passes through her head.

She contemplates for a second, pretend to still be asleep and let someone else notice her dad first or wake up and be the first to go in? Either way they are all going to get some sort of punishment for drinking.

She wishes that he didn't notice the beverages on the table but unfortunately she knows he had seen it.

_Why oh why did I get rid of the evidence? Oh yeah I was distracted by Logan's kisses._

And that answer makes her giddy and happy despite the trouble they may be in.

She struggles but manages to break free of both Logan and Meg.

_If I play my cards right I might just get away with this, _she thinks,_ who am I kidding?_

She decides to tell her father the events of last night leaving out the alcohol part hoping he'd be happy for her since she knows that he knows that she loves Logan, though they never discussed it fully.

Finally up, she makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up before she faces her dad. She thanks the heavens that she wasn't drunk last night, a little tipsy but not drunk or else she would have had a hell of a hangover and that wouldn't be pretty especially to her dad.

"Mm is that pancakes I smell?" Veronica sniffs as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning Kiddo," Her dad greets, surprised by her bright mood, knowing full well that she knows that she's in trouble. She kisses him in greeting and seats herself down.

"Morning pops," She kisses his cheek and plops herself waiting for her to be served.

"What's good you in such a good mood?" Keith asks curiously unable to hide his smile at his bubbly daughter.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"We finished up early, now I'd like to know why my daughter is so bubbly this morning," his curiosity growing.

"Can't a girl just be happy to see her dad home?" She smiles.

"A girl can, but you're Veronica Mars."

"And Veronica Mars is a daddy's girl," She giggles at him.

"Ain't that the truth," he smiles because really he's happy to see his daughter happy; it's been a long time since he's seen her smile this bright. She'd always looked tired and worn out, even when she smiled. Now it's just a plain happy smile. "Seriously folks, what's up?"

"Dad, yesterday was like the best night ever!" She dreamily states.

"Now now Veronica what'd I tell you about playing in the rain, jumping in puddles, and eating ice cream late at night?" He purposefully avoids the alcohol.

"Dad!" She laughs at him. "I promise I didn't splash anybody and I washed my hair, scouts honour"

"You were never a scout," he deadpans.

"Really? I remember a lot of cookie boxes."

"Honey that was you eatin' 'em not sellin' 'em."

"Shoot!" She makes a defeated gesture. "That was gonna be first on my list under 'achievements'."

"I'm always happy to be of service."

"Dad, Logan and I are going dating." She bits her lip, nervous habit. "As of last night."

"Really?" He pretends to be serious, "I thought that happened years ago."

"Dad!" She laughs letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay okay, I'm happy for you honey. And him. You both deserve to be happy," He says genuinely happy for the two teens.

"Thanks dad, I love you," She says sincerely.

"I love you too kiddo, but this doesn't mean you're off the hook," he reminds her.

"Was I on a hook?" She looks with furrow eyebrows "Dad I told you, worms are used for fishing not people."

"But I was hoping to catch a shark" He pouts and the both of them erupt in laughter.

~~LoVe~~

The absence of the petite blonde that was in his arms had awoken Logan. He slowly lifts his eyelids up adjusting his eyes to his surroundings.

He hopes he hadn't been dreaming about the previous night. He really does. He hears laughter from somewhere. He knows that it's the laughter of his Ronnie and the Sheriff.

_God I love that sound, the only thing that would be better than me waking up to her laughter is her kissing me._

He wonders how they are having a happy conversation considering the state of this living room and he knows the Sheriff would know that the teens had being drinking alcohol.

Last night all teens drank, but he and Veronica were pretty sober after their talk. Mostly too engrossed with each other to drink or participate in other activities. They danced and talked with their friends but they were together, kissing, holding hands, touching.

He feels for his friends knowing they aren't going to be as lucky as he and Veronica, as they will suffer hangovers.

Meg is on his right hand side and she's strangling his legs. _What is with Meg and using legs to cuddle? She always does that to Veronica and Mac._ He chuckles thinking,_ she must have done that to Veronica. _

He notices Wallace and smirks, _that's exactly how a drunk teen looks. _

He spots Mac and Dick on the couch cuddling and grins,_ they look drunk, their hangover is gonna be bad but so sweet? Damn. _He gets up and gets his cell phone from the table, grinning, he takes a picture of the two teens hugging each other.

He goes to the bathroom passing the kitchen seeing Veronica and Keith talking and laughing while she digs in her breakfast.

_She looks so beautiful with her ruffled hair and bright smiles._

~~VM~~

She reaches out to grab something but nothing's there. She turns around groaning but nothing's there as well. Her eyes squint trying to get them to open but her head hurts too much. She rubs her eyes and finally sits up. Looking around she feel dizzy and decides to lie back down, hoping the spinning will stop.

The head ach doesn't leave. She wakes up not bothering to look where she is going but needing to get some air.

She hears chattering and follows the sound but her eyes are closing, making her feel as though she is sleep walking with a killer head ach.

"Morning Meg," A male voice greets a bit too cheery for her liking right now.

"Hmm loud," She groans frowning as puts her hands on her head trying to squeeze out the pain but failing. She takes a seat and drops her head on the table.

"Here," That voice says again.

She looks to the side of her, wiping the hair away from her eyes, she sees Veronica trying to hold her laugh and she frowns.

_Why did I have to drink so much? Veronica looks so bright. My head hurts._

She lifts her head up and is met with the face of Keith Mars.

Her eyes widen with shock and she feels her face flush with embarrassment. _Oh my god, I'm so doomed! I hate you alcohol, you are evil and so is Veronica for being so cheery._

"How are you feeling Meg?" Veronica asks chuckling a little and Meg glares at her.

"I'm... I'm..." Meg stutters trying to lie but the words won't come out. She smiles nervously at the elder Mars.

_Why does this have to happen to me? Now I know what the walk of shame feels like. Crap_.

"Take this Meg, it'll make you feel better," He says sympathetically pushing the disprins and water closer toward her.

"Thanks," Meg says softly taking it and drinking the water.

"No problem," Keith replies trying to hide his own grin from the blonde sitting next to his daughter.

~~LoVe~~

"Good Morning Mr Mars" Logan greets as he enters the kitchen, unsure of if Keith knows about him and Veronica as yet, he looks a bit conflicted about what to do, he inwardly sighs and greets Veronica and Meg together, "Morning Ronnie, Meg."

Veronica giggles at him and Keith looks in amusement. Meg gives a quick greeting and hurries out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Morning Logan," both Mars's greet the young man. Veronica kisses Logan's cheek and grins. Logan looks surprised at her action and looks at Keith to judge his expression. Again surprising Logan, Keith smiles at his daughter's happiness instead of a look of confusion or the death glare with a gun in hand. Logan realises that Veronica must have told her dad and he doesn't know why he's surprised. They are really close and share everything with each other.

"Cat got your tongue?" Veronica snickers "because that'll suck since dad make awesome pancakes."

"Ha ha ha, you didn't eat them all yet?" He remarks.

"Why do you always have to be talking about food?" Meg whines as she once again takes her seat.

"Meg I told you not to play in the rain, splash puddles at people and eat late night ice cream. Karma my friend has taken its turn on you," Veronica says mimicking her father's tone from earlier.

"Karma huh? Why hasn't it come for you first?" Meg asks.

"Well you see, I have a tazer," Veronica simply says.

"Really? I always thought it's because I had a shotgun," Keith smiles.

"Hmm that's a thought," Veronica nods.

"Yeah, and you know 'Karma's' gonna be coming back real soon," Keith warns the three teens.

"But I've been a good boy," Logan grins.

"So you're finally gonna get your present from Santa?" Veronica smirks.

"I get my present every year but you see, this small blonde sneaks in and takes it away."

"Damn! Tinker bell must be getting bored with Peter Pan if she's starting to bother you; do you want us Mars's to scare her away?"

"He was talking about you sqwert," her dad shakes his head, wanting the other three teens to rise from their slumber so he can dish out their punishment.

"Really? But I'm not small, I'm petite" Veronica pouts.

"Why are you so bubbly this morning? You are never bubbly!" Meg complains trying to eat her food without puking it out.

Keith looks sympathetically at the innocent girl and he decides that maybe he should cut down on his punishment. His daughter and Logan are happy after a long time. Meg is experiencing a hangover and it's obvious that the girl doesn't drink often. From what he's seen the other three teens in the living room are far worse than Meg and will experience worse hangovers.

Yes, he'll cut down his punishment but there still is going to be a punishment.

"I'm going out but I will be back in an hour or so. None of you are allowed to leave."

"What if Meg went into labour?" Veronica says looking at him in shock.

"Home birth is still in the doing."

"Are you implying I'm fat? And I'm not pregnant!"

"What if little Smurfs came out of the toilet and said that they needed our help or else Gargamel will take over the world?"

"They can wait while you use Google."

"What if-"

"No one is allowed to leave." He says sternly and Veronica rolls her eyes and kisses him goodbye as he leaves.

"Seriously, do I look fat?"

"No Meg, I was joking" Veronica says holding back all the remarks she could have made knowing that Meg is not in a state to take jokes, Meg relaxes a bit but doesn't look all too good.

Logan smiles and goes over to Veronica and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Oh god," Meg chokes out running to the bathroom

"Wow. I know people often say couples are so cute it makes them want to puke; I'd never thought I'd actually see someone puke."

"Aw are you saying we're cute?"

"Hmm" He kisses her again.

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Mac and Dick?"

"Yeah," He smiles "I took a picture of them."

"Really? You're awesome!"

"I know, but you can keep reminding me."

"Jackass."

"But I'm your jackass."

"Yes, you are," She smiles and tip toes up kissing him sweetly and he happily kisses her back.

~~VM~~

Veronica had thought that waking up their friends before her dad arrived would be a good idea though what she hadn't anticipated was their reaction to her action.

Wallace had refused to awake; Veronica decided that her action was completely rational due to circumstances but her views weren't shared.

"What the hell?" Wallace leaped out of the couch; shock took over his features as his heart rate calmed down. Veronica couldn't help her giggles as she stood with the jar in hand. Wallace wiped his face getting the water out.

"Sorry Wally but you weren't waking up," Veronica shrugs with a tiny smile.

"Veronica," He says still in shock.

"I told you this wouldn't be a good idea," Meg says looking in concern.

"Wallace, would you rather me, left you asleep and let your _mom_ find you?"

"What?" Panic rises in his voice and features, "Uh no," he hurriedly shakes his head.

"Good then I did you a favour, I suggest you shower."

Wallace shakes his head and heads toward the bathroom.

"One down, two to go," Veronica smirks.

Veronica takes the next jar that's full of water and goes behind the couple, she begins to pour the water slowly, unlike for Wallace where she just dumped it on him. She wants to enjoy this once in a life time opportunity.

At first they start to stir and move closer to each other, Veronica and Logan chuckle, Meg looks on with concern biting back any form of enjoying the show.

The level of water being poured increases but the sleeping teens don't awake instead just get restless. Veronica gets fed up and pours the whole load over their heads.

The both teens spring out of the seats and mouths are agape, shock is covering their features as they wipe the water off their face.

"Om my god!" Mac stutters out.

"What the freakin heck?" Dick still in shock looks at his cloths and shakes his shaggy hair.

"Sorry guys, I had to wake you up" Veronica swallows her laugh as she speaks.

"Did an alarm clock seem to drift from your thoughts?" Mac asks sarcastically clearly not happy.

"We tried everything! This seriously was the last option and you should thank me, I stopped Logan from drawing on you," Veronica rants, hoping to distract them from yelling at her.

"Hey! I only suggested that it'd be cool to role play and that I'd be Jigglypuff," Logan counters.

"Yeah the Pokemon that draws on people that sleep!"

"If the character has those characteristics one must adapt and if the props were available..." Logan shrugs

Dick and Mac look at the two in disbelieve and storm away. When they are out of sight, the three teens let their laughter out.

All teens now sit around the table, four of them suffering with their hangovers, well three since Meg's is starting to leave or so she thinks. They are all clean having had a shower and changed into clean cloths, and had taken aspirin and whatever they could find to help them feel better and await for their punishment... not.

They are planning how to get out of it but they know the Sheriff and he won't let up. So they hope that he's in a good mood when he gets back because he didn't look upset in the morning but he did warn them.

Veronica sighs and says, "He probably won't be too hard on us."

Wallace nods in agreement, "Yeah, he's just like Veronica, a marshmallow. He'll feel sorry for us."

"Plus we were in the house," Dick comments.

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse" Mac says putting her head on the table.

Keith opens the door happy to find the teens in the house all seated around the dining room table.

"It would have probably been a good idea if you hadn't had a bath," he comments as he looks at the drained teens.

They look unsure but Dick says "Yeah well Ronnie over there thought it'd be a good idea to give us a shower while we were asleep" He ends with shooting Veronica a glare, she smiles innocently.

Keith looks confused and Mac says "She threw water all over us while we were asleep!" She then looks at Veronica "Ice, cold, water!" She emphasises each word with a glare.

Keith holds back his laugh, knowing it would do more bad than good.

"I was doing you a favour," Veronica defends crossing her arms.

"Uh Mr Mars, you didn't tell my mom did you?" Wallace asks like a little boy whose hand was caught in a cookie jar.

Keith smiles at the boy, "No but if you want I could give her a call," he makes a move as if he was going to get the phone.

Wallace's eyes widen at the suggestion, "No, no, no it's fine" He shakes his head viciously then he recovers and says, "Thanks Mr Mars." Keith inwardly chuckles at the boy.

"So dad, what's the punishment?" Veronica asks straight forward, not wanting to prolong the inevitable. But her question was received by glares from all her friends and Logan just sighs and shakes his head.

Keith himself was surprised at Veronica's admission. He had been thinking about what possible punishment he could come up with. He thinks what was the crime? Them drinking alcohol, it was nothing new except they had been caught. He sighs and decides the best punishment for them would be one that benefits him and them.

"Everyone of you have to clean the entire house and yard," he declares, the teens look shocked with wide eyes, some for not expecting such a punishment and some in disbelieve because they had never done that kind of work and it was sure to be torture and for not having the ability to move without a head ach attacking their brain.

Keith smiles in satisfaction at the speechless teens and leaves them to it, going outside he sits on the chair and reads his files.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad" Veronica says but she is met with all groans. She sighs but gets up silently thanking the heavens that she didn't get drunk last night.


	15. LoVe is in the air and so is MaDi

**A.N - I'm really, really sorry for the very, very late update but I have no internet but I finally bought data bundles, which is not lasting very long. This is the last chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed, alerted, and favored, it really did bring a smile to my face and inspired me to write me.  
>Enjoy!<br>**

~~VM~~

Veronica Mars could not stop smiling for the entire day; if the apocalypse had to come, she'd die smiling. Sure, the rumour mill was still flowing, people were still staring but now they actually did have a good reason; Logan Echolls is dating Veronica Mars. But that lasted for about whole of twenty minutes. The news of Lilly Kane; the Queen of 09ers dating Eli 'Weevil' Navarro; the leader of the PCHer biker gang was more than enough to get the rumour mill to run overtime and forget all about the couple whom everyone knew would inevitably be together .

To Veronica the news was a bit of a shock, not the part about them dating but the part that it wasn't a secret. Veronica had thought that maybe Lilly would have wanted to keep Weevil as her dirty little secret, even though Veronica suspected that the taller blonde had feelings for the biker, she hadn't suspected that Lilly would be so open about it. Veronica decides to shrug it off and be happy for her somewhat friends or whatever they are to her. She's just glad that they are together and happy like she is with Logan.

The only couple that wasn't on today's rumour mill was Duncan Kane and Meg Manning; but that's because it was last week's news and the relationship of the infamous Lilly Kane and Eli Navarro was just too much for the rumour mill to talk about anything else.

Now in Veronica's opinion the only thing left to do is get Dick and Mac together and she'd prefer to do it while the buzz about Lilly and Weevil is still on so her friends won't feel pressure under prying eyes. The question is how will she do this? She's not exactly matchmaker, but she knows that her new boyfriend is practically a romance novel, even if he'd never admit it.

Veronica knows that Mac likes Dick, for a fact since she got it from the horse's mouth. Veronica knows that Dick likes Mac; but does Dick know that he likes Mac?

"Logan?" Veronica questions her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" He responds while taking out a few books from his locker.

"Does Dick know that he likes Mac?" She voices her recent thoughts of her hopefully soon-to-be-couple pair of friends.

"What?" He looks at her and raises his eyebrows, not particularly sure of how to interpret her question.

"Logan!" She exclaims in a pout; she knows that he knows what she meant.

"Veronica," He mocks her playfully; not sure what's got his girlfriend expects him to say; _does she really think Dicks that dumb?_

"Seriously," She raises her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Seriously," He looks at her expectantly; wanting her to clarify her question and shuts his locker.

"Is Dick aware of his feelings for Mac?" She rephrases her question.

"What kind of question is that?" He looks a bit startled and unsure.

"One that needs an answer," She deadpans.

"So much for becoming sweeter when you're in a relationship," He remarks.

"If I became any sweeter I'd suffer from a tooth ache," She replies straight-faced.

"That was kind of a whack line," He comments and leans back onto his locker.

"How about I'm so sweet bees are buzzing around me?" She says sweetly with a little smile; purposefully wanting to annoy him.

"You'd make a great literature person," He rolls his eyes pulls her closer to him as the halls begin to fill up.

"Thanks Snookums; how kind of you to recognise my talent. What would I have ever done, if you hadn't pointed them out?" She tilts her head and looks at him through her eyelashes.

"Shucks Sugarpuss; I was just doing what any good boyfriend would do but do continue your complimentary," He smirks as he whispers in her ear.

She rolls her eyes and pushes him back a little, "Back on topic."

"Ronnie, Dick might seem slow but he's not that slow," He says softly.

"Logan, I know," She looks at him at in all seriousness. "Dick isn't as he seems. He actually is quiet informative," She remembers her talk with Dick and how he had been right; a small smile graces her face. _Dick is actually smart when it comes to people, he just likes being chill and cool_. "But sometimes people, no matter how smart, are oblivious to their feelings."

"Speaking from experience?" He smirks at her as he holds her waist tightly. He doesn't know why he thought Veronica thought any less of Dick. She is Veronica Mars. Enough said.

"Sorry dear, I knew my feelings, it was you who was confused," She pats his shoulder in sympathy but her smile never leaves her face. Before he can reply she looks at him sternly, "Now stop going of topic-"

The rest of her words are blocked out by said blonde surfer boy.

"Dudes! Check out my new tape recorder, it's so cool; I can record like my every thought!"

The couple is blown away from their blonde friend's enthusiasm and Veronica is taking a deep breath to keep her heart rate normal from the shock of the presence of the boy she had been talking about.

Dick is oblivious to his friends' reaction and continues his rant about his new toy. "Check this out," he says bright eyed as he hits the play button of his recorder.

"Ice, ice baby," his voice comes booming through the tiny speakers and Dick mouths the words along with his recorded voice and adds some hand and head movement.

"Alright stop, collaborate and listen, 'cause I'm back with a brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me tightly. Flow like a harpoon, daily or nightly. Will I ever stop? Yo I don't know! Turn of the lights and my blonde hair will glow. To the extreme I rock this recorder like a vandal. Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance, go rush the speaker that booms. I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom 'cause it's deadly, when I play a dope melody. Anything less than the best is a felony!-"

The bell rings interrupting Dick's fun-filled mood, he reluctantly presses stop on his recorder. But before Logan or Veronica could comment he says, "Awesome, right?" His mood instantly brightening up again, once again he does not wait for them to reply, "I'll check you dudes later, then you can hear more of the Dickster."

"You really need to stop referring to yourself as the third person," Veronica calls out as he bounces away.

"You know you love it, Ronnie!" He calls back.

Veronica turns to an amused Logan; her face mirrors his expression with just a pinch of stunned added to her expression.

"I guess we should get to class before we get anymore tardy," Logan says trying to forget about his more than normally weird morning.

Veronica smirks and replies, "Heaven forbid Logan Echolls, being tardy to class."

"More like Veronica forbid Logan Echolls from being tardy to class."

"Har Har, smartass," She playfully hits his shoulder, as she enters the room.

"Nice ass," He grins as he follows her. She turns around and playfully glares at him. "Pun fully intended," He winks with a light laugh.

~~VM~~

"Finally, it's lunch time! I swear my stomach growled in class which was probably a threat that it's gonna come out of my body and eat the desk if I didn't do anything," Veronica pouts as walks rather fast to the court.

"I'm pretty sure the entire class heard that threat," Logan remarks causing Veronica to glare at him. "Don't worry; I messaged Dick to order lunch so it should be here," He added quickly turning his girlfriends glare to a soft and happy look.

She smiles and says, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Logan's face breaks out into a huge smile; he leans down and captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Veronica is surprised at her boyfriends sudden burst of energy but she gives in and pulls him closer to her, kissing him with all her hunger.

When the kiss breaks, she looks up at him with dazed eyes, "I know I've been a good girl but I'm sure there's another reason for that incredible kiss and your wonderfully bright smile." Veronica couldn't help but ask, wanting him to share his thoughts and sudden happiness.

"Are you implying that all my kisses aren't incredible?" Logan asks as he raises an eyebrow but his smile never falters.

"Of course not, that would imply that my kisses aren't incredible," She smirks. "I just want to know what got you so happy; it's nice to see you like this," She softly says with a smile.

"You," He answers and she looks at him in confusion but doesn't lose her smile. "You said you loved me," He finally confesses and she didn't think it was possible but his smile gets bigger and brighter.

She releases a small laugh, "Are you noticing that fact only know?"

"Well you didn't say it before," He playfully pouts but he still carries his happy expression.

"I say it all the time."

"Not when we got together," he points out. "You said you liked me."

"Really? Well Logan Echolls, I love you," She says with a bright smile which matches his.

"I love you, Veronica Mars," He happily says the words he had only ever said to her and his mom.

"That's good, I'd hate to have to tazer you," She jokes but before he can reply, she drags him to the table which now has newly delivered food waiting with her friends.

With Veronica practically racing to the table and dragging Logan along, it didn't take long for them to get there. As soon as they reach the table, Veronica says, "I am starving!" And readily attacks the bags in search of food.

Everyone laughs at their petite blonde friend but help her with the food.

"Damn so it was you, I thought you brought Back-Up to class," Wallace jokes. Veronica was too engrossed with her lunch didn't retort but sent him a playful glare.

"Where are Meg and Mac?" Logan asks the two boys.

"Mac is in the computer room," Dick answers and then he adds, "I'm gonna take her some lunch." He takes a couple bags and makes his way into the school halls.

"I knew it!" Veronica exclaims with some food in her mouth, thankfully she didn't choke or spit out her food.

"Knew what?" Wallace questions her with an 'I-probably-shouldn't-ask-but-I'm-curious' look.

"Dick likes Mac, I mean I knew it before but this just proves that he definitely does like, like her," She answers excitedly.

"Veronica, I'm pretty sure the entire school knows that by now. They are the new pre-LoVe couple."

"What?" Both Veronica and Logan ask in union.

"They are acting like you two did before you got together but a lot less complicated, I think."

"What's a love couple?" Veronica asks confounded.

"It's Logan and Veronica put together. LoVe."

"Wow, I did not know that."

"There was actually something Veronica Mars did not know!" Wallace makes a fake shocked looked and Veronica sticks her tongue at him.

"And where is Meg?" Logan asks Wallace before Veronica chokes on her food from talking while eating.

"She's with Duncan; she'll probably be here in a few minutes."

Logan nods, he likes knowing where all his friends are.

"So, I was thinking, we should help Dick and Mac out," Veronica says, now she's eating first and then talking, much to Logan's relief as he does not have to worry about his girlfriend choking.

"Are they in trouble?" Wallace asks with a feeling that he's not going to like Veronica's answer, regardless of the yes or no.

"No, if there were in trouble I wouldn't be thinking about helping them," She speaks in a 'duh' tone. "We need to get them together."

"Ronnie, I'm sure they will be together when they are ready," Logan says not wanting to get involved in his friends affairs, he probably would help if Veronica pushes or if their 'I-like-you-but don't-know-how-to-tell-you' attitudes go on for too long_; I don't know how they put up with Veronica and I._

"Yeah, V, I agree with Logan, we should stay out of it." _For now anyway, _Wallace thinks.

"But-" Before she could argue said couple arrived at the table.

"Dick, I'm here now aren't I?" Mac sighs with annoyance which Veronica could tell was fake.

"Yeah, yeah but sit so it's harder for you to run away," Dick says and puts the bags he took down.

"And why would she want to run away?" Veronica asks.

"I don't want to, Dicks exaggerating," Mac says as she takes her lunch and begins to eat.

"Am not!" The blonde surfer defends himself. "She totally is doing unnecessary work in that room so being my awesome self; I brought her out to enjoy lunch in the refreshing outdoors."

"Refreshing outdoors? The sun is way too bright-"Mac starts but Dick cuts her off

"Umbrella," He says pointing to said protection from the sun's rays.

"People pry their ears and eyes into our conversations."

"Only if you're loud enough, besides if it's really super secret you can whisper," He says the last word in a whisper to emphasis his point.

"It's much hotter," She adds trying to find more reasons for being inside instead of out.

"Sun is good for you," Dick confidently says. "Gives you vitamin D?" He adds. "Right Ronnie?" He checks with the petite blonde and Veronica is proud that Dick remembers what she'd once told him and nods in agreement.

"You know Mac, Dick is actually right. I cannot believe I agreed with Dick over you but it's the truth," Veronica says and then adds, "No offence Dick."

"None taken Ronnie," Dick smiles happy that the conversation is in his favour.

"Fine, I'm just more of an indoors person," Mac sighs as she continues to eat.

"You should give the outdoors a chance every once in a while, you'd be surprised by how much better you'd like it. Sure, there's risks like a sun tan but a little heat feels good," Logan says and everyone around the table knows he's talking about more than eating lunch outside, except Dick as he nods happy that his bff is agreeing with him too. Mac blushes a little bit but tries to hide it.

"Remember one thing Mackie, Life is a fragile thing. One minute you're chewin' on a burger, the next minute you're dead meat," Veronica smirks to Mac and Dick as she speaks, she remembers her talk with Dick and he was right then so know if she gives him the same advice, it'd be right here as well.

Dick, realises what Veronica is saying as he remembers telling her the exact same quote to help her out.

"Did you just use a Dumb and Dumber quote?" Mac asks in disbelieve.

"Did you just recognise a Dumb and Dumber quote?" Veronica retorts. "And not exactly, Dick used the quote to help me realise that life's too short to not take risks," Veronica notices that Dick is thinking about her true meaning and he seems to understand what she's saying.

"Wow, I did not think that one would learn life's lessons from the Dumb and Dumber movie," Wallace says a bit shocked.

"Good advice can come from the most unexpected sources," Logan says with a nod.

"Ain't that the truth!" Veronica agrees in a thuggish voice.

"Veronica, you do know that you aren't from the hood right?" Meg giggles as she sits down opposite Veronica.

"I've been in the celler Meg, it's a dark, dark place," Veronica says with a serious tone and she looks her dead in the eye. If they hadn't known Veronica they might actually think she had been to jail.

"Hmm yeah I remember," Meg thinks with faux seriousness. "It was when Daddy Mars aka Sherriff Mars gave into his darling daughter Mars and allowed her to visit the big scary room with the long metal bars," Her serious facade breaks and she giggles.

Veronica smirks, "Damn, the dark days, got a tattoo and braided buns."

"Uh huh, the pony with a horn, right? The one you made Logan draw on your arm?" Mac says ith a grin.

"It was a unicorn, to protect me from all the evil do-ers!" Veronica defends as she had done all those years ago, she remembers the day she made her dad take her and her friends to the jail cells as an excursion, it was a rather good day, in her opinion anyway.

Logan smiles at his girlfriend, _his girlfriend, never gonna get tired of that one. _He's amazed at how she's all dangerous one minute and the next she's innocent and cute.

"No one likes a Mars behind bars, had to do something to get her out of there before she made it her new home," Logan remarks with a grin.

Then Lilly and Weevil had came into sight, it's still shocking everyone as the whispers around break their conversation.

"Who would have thought that Lilly would be dating Weevil?" Meg says with a bit of a stunned expression.

_I did_, Veronica thinks but decides to say, "Who would have thought that I would be dating Logan?"

"Everyone," The entire table except for Veronica and Logan answer.

"O-kay," Veronica says backing out from an argument that would have been sure to occur if she hadn't just agreed.

"We're just special like that," Logan whispers to Veronica with a wink and she smiles in return.

"I wouldn't even have suspected it, I mean they are from practically the other sides of the world," Mac says and somehow the whole table knows that she's not just talking about Weevil and Lilly.

"Love sees not face value but one's true heart," Veronica says like a love guru.

"Who said that?" Logan wonders about who she is quoting.

"I did," She smirks.

"Yeah, Ronnie's right. It doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are inside that does matter," Dick says looking directly at Mac. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what outside, but what is inside that counts," Dick says completely serious.

The entire table is stunned into silence but Veronica and Logan look at their friend with pride; this is just more proof of how much he likes Mac and his hidden intelligence.

Mac recovers and says, "Did you just quote that cartoon? I swear I heard it this morning during breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Meg questions.

"If you tell me that you guys got married in Vegas without telling us, I swear-" Wallace doesn't finish his sentence as Mac interrupts.

She looks wide eyed and her blush deepen, "He picked me up for school, my car broke down again and just like every morning we need food in our body so we ate breakfast and he was watching cartoons as usual."

"As usual?" Veronica asks with interest, loving the opportunity that opened.

"Yeah, yeah, I like cartoons," Dick says saving Mac from being embarrassed. "The point is that it doesn't matter what they do or where they are from, what matters is that they are there for you, that they love you."

Once again Dick makes the table speechless and Veronica can't help but think that the men in her life are hopeless romantics.

Dick looked at Mac and his expression seemed as if he had just had an euphony.

"Look Mackie, I'm not the most intelligent guy or even average most of the time, I may live up to my hair colour at times, I love the word dude and cartoons, I will make stupid mistakes and I probably will frustrate and annoy you but I will always care about you and I won't let anyone hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you and I'll do anything to make you happy. I just want you to be happy; I want you to be happy with me."

"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said at once."

This is what Veronica was thinking Dick would say as a confession to Mac and she would reply in a snarky way with a big smile on her face, they'd probably kiss too.

Then she heard what Dick really had to say, "Mackie, I'm not good with words," He starts slowly, "I can't pretend with you so I'm just gonna say it; I really, really, really like you, only you, will you go out with me, on a date?" He says with the most adorable puppy eyes she's ever seen on him.

_I cannot believe that he was so blunt in his confession,_ Veronica sighs internally, _but that's Dick and it kinda works for him._

Mac looks at him with her mouth hung agape, speechless. The entire table is silently waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"Okay," She smiles brightly at him.

_Wow, she wasn't even a little bit snarky... Hey, I didn't get to play matchmaker... Maybe we can get Wallace with his Lab partner, what was her name? George? That's a guy's name... Georgina? Something like that... _

~~VM~~

Veronica Mars could not be happier, wanna know why?

"Veronica Mars, are you in love Logan Echolls?"

She doesn't have to lie anymore.

"Of course I do, you of all people should know that by now."

She smiles because she really does and she would proudly announce it to the world because she knows that Logan Echolls loves her too.

"Good. Because I love you too," the husky voice replies happily from behind her and Veronica welcomes the butterflies as she turns around to kiss her boyfriend, Logan Echolls.

~~LoVe~~MaDi~~LiWe~~DuMe

**Thank you for reading... This is the end of I'd Lie. Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
